Here, at the Other Side
by Sammy-Dee
Summary: Sequel to "The Other Side isn't so Green". Axel's been missing for six months. Roxas is sure he's alive but his family is telling him to move on. -BEING REWRITTEN- 2/26/12
1. Chapter 1

Wednesday, that's better than Friday, no? Here you go, the sequel to "The Other Side isn't so Green". It may read a little slow because it's been six months since "The Other Side…Green" ended and I'm trying to show what everyone is feeling and what they've been doing. Enjoy.

**Here, at the Other Side – Chapter 1**

"Rob, baby. It's been six months. How do you want me to kill him?" Morgan Akuseru asked her husband. "I can do it slowly or make it quick. Mr. Clemons and I can even torture him for a couple years before we do it. What do you say?"

"Mr. Clemons?" Rob Akuseru asked. Jail had sucked these last few months. But when that bullet landed in the woman he loved, he knew he deserved this. He pleaded guilty at his trial and was in for life.

"Well, you were too busy fucking your son to pay me any attention. You don't expect me to embrace the life of celibacy do you? Mr. Clemons is my boyfriend." Much to his surprise, that didn't bother Rob too much. "So what should we do to that rotten child of yours?"

"You better be feeding him!" Rob demanded.

"Don't worry; we feed him when we remember to." Morgan said as she started picking at one of her nails.

"What?!" Rob yelled.

"Hey, he's chained in the basement. It's easy to forget about him. You know it's not like he screams or anything. He's been depressed since he was kicked out of that blond kid's house. So should we start hitting him? You know like you use to. Because we just ignore him now."

"Just let him go, divorce me, and start a life with this Mr. Clemons." Rob demanded. He was getting tired of these visits with Morgan.

"Apparently you're still not ready to make this descision. We'll start hitting him that might make him feel better. See you soon."

oOo

"Roxas, you need to prepare yourself for the fact that he is probably dead." Ellen Hikari told her son at breakfast. "It's been six months and the police can't find him."

"He's not dead!" Roxas yelled. Sora and Riku excused themselves from the table and snuck away. "I would know, I would feel it, he's not dead!"

"Roxas honey, I know how you feel. I mean, I was the one who sent him out that night. Imagine how I feel. I practically killed him. It could very easily be my fault he's dead." Ellen tried to convince her son to move on. He hadn't been the same since Axel went missing.

"You're right." Roxas said quietly.

"I am?" She asked, excited that she had finally gotten through to him.

"Yeah, you killed him. If he is dead, it's because of you." Roxas got up and walked away from the table. He made his way to the beach and sat down in the hot sand. Throwing his head into his hands he began crying.

He knew Axel wasn't dead, he just had a feeling, and he trusted it. Nora, Rude, Reno, Demyx, Zexion, and he had snuck in and searched Axel's house top to bottom, not long after he went missing. They weren't able to find anything. They had even cornered Morgan. Either she was a great actress or she really didn't know anything about it.

Roxas refused to give up, though. He needed to find Axel. He felt a hand wrap around his shoulder as his twin brother, Sora, sat down next to him. "I'd say happy birthday, but it's not really happy. So, congratulations on turning seventeen today." Sora said quietly.

"Thanks Sora, and happy birthday to you." He responded sadly.

"Aww, you know I can't be happy when you're so sad." Sora said.

"He's not dead Sora."

"I know we all want that to be true. But Roxas, if you get used to reality you'll be able to be happy again." Sora tried to convince Roxas, "You need to let go of the past to be happy Rox."

"Six months ago is not the past and I will never be happy without Axel?" Roxas yelled letting more tears slide down his face, "Go celebrate your birthday with mom before the family gets here." Sora quietly stood up and walked away from his twin. He was worried about Roxas, everyone was.

oOo

Sora walked into the kitchen, where his mother and Riku were sitting in silence. "I don't think he's coming to our party mom. He's still really depressed." Sora sighed as he sat down next to Riku. "It hurts me to see him like this. I just want him to be happy again."

"I know what you mean." Ellen said.

"What if he isn't dead?" Riku inquired.

"Riku honey, we all want to believe that, but it's unlikely." Ellen reiterated.

"Unlikely, not impossible. Demyx, Zexion and I have been talking and Demyx has known Axel most of his life. We all agree Axel isn't going down easily. You kicking him out probably distracted him from his usual focus, but Axel's a fighter. He's not letting Roxas go."

"Riku you're teenagers. You all think you're invincible but it isn't true. Axel, despite all beliefs, is susceptible to death. And I killed him." Ellen threw her head I her hands and started crying.

Sora quickly wrapped his arms around her and comforted her, "It's not your fault mom."

"Yeah, Roxas should've lost his virginity in a public bathroom or something. Sure it's not special, but his boyfriend wouldn't have gotten thrown out and gone missing. What was he thinking?" Riku said with sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"Riku!" Sora scolded.

"Sora, it was Roxas' choice, it was decided. Somehow, somewhere it was going to happen. He's a teenage boy, that's what we do." Riku fumed. Demyx was seriously pissed about what happened and it was rubbing off on Riku. "Sora, Demyx told us how special it was for Axel to sleep with Roxas.

"Roxas is the only person who has ever slept with him because he loves him and not because of his looks, talents, or for punishment. It's not like it meant nothing, it probably meant everything to him. And Axel was punished for that. Now he's missing and Roxas is pretty much the living dead. I'm not saying what they did was right but it wasn't wrong. Those two need to be together. Axel is not dead. He would not let that happen without saying bye to Roxas."

"I agree that Axel shouldn't have been kicked out, but I don't believe it's my mom's fault he's dead." Sora said hurt.

"I didn't say it was her fault he's missing." Riku responded.

"Then why'd you bring it up?!" Sora yelled, he never yelled in anger. And yet, here he was yelling at Riku and overflowing with anger. Riku wanted to fix that, he hadn't meant to make Sora mad; he was just venting his frustrations.

"Let's not fight, it's your birthday." Riku calmed down.

"Why don't you just go hang out with Demyx!" Sora said as he ran to his room and slammed the door. Riku walked out the door, without a word to Ellen, and headed to Demyx's. Sora was mad at him, and he felt like shit.

oOo

"Where are you going?" Roxas asked Riku, who was storming away from the beach, "Aren't you staying for Sora's birthday party."

"No, I pissed him off, and it's your party too." Riku said as he walked towards Roxas.

"I know. But the only person I want to hear say, 'happy birthday' is Axel. Because that's the only way it'll be true, if Axel were here it'd be a happy birthday. I'll celebrate when he gets back." Roxas said miserably. "So what did you do?"

"I may have implied that it is your mom's fault Axle's missing."

"Well it is." Roxas accused.

"No, it isn't. It's partially her fault that he was _out_ that night, but Axel could've said no to you, and you could've stayed in your room." Riku reasoned, "But the true person who's at fault here, is whoever kidnapped Axel. My money is on Morgan."

"So you don't think he's dead?" Roxas asked.

"No, he wouldn't give up. He's gonna do everything in his power to get back to you."

"We asked Morgan about it. It seemed like she was sincere when she said she didn't even know he was missing. She said she was too busy with Rob's trial."

"I'm sure it also sounded convincing when she said they didn't abuse him."

"Good point." Roxas agreed. "Maybe we're talking to the wrong parent."

"I'm not following." Riku said confused at Roxas' words.

"Rob pleaded guilty at his trial. He obviously knows what he did was wrong. So, maybe we should talk to him. Maybe he's talked to Morgan. It can't hurt."

"It's worth a shot." Riku agreed.

"Now you need to turn your ass around and go to Sora." Roxas demanded. Riku shook his head.

"He doesn't want to see me."

"You know those movies where the whiny bitch runs away and the man runs after her and there's a happy ending?" Roxas waited for Riku to nod. "That's the same as this situation, except you're both being whiny bitches. You need to be the man and apologize to Sora."

"I'm not a whiny bitch." Riku mumbled.

"So go make up with Sora. Don't' let him have a crappy birthday because you were venting. He's been waiting to show you off for months."

" Thanks Roxas. You know, Axel wouldn't want you to have a shitty birthday because he's missing." Riku attempted.

"I can't help it Riku. I miss him so much. The only thing that's holding me together is the fact that I know he's alive, and he needs me. Going to a party, where everyone tells me 'smile', 'be happy', 'this is a wonderful day'…I can't do that." Roxas broke down in tear again. Riku moved closer to Roxas and rubbed his back as he let his emotions out.

"Go to Sora, Riku." Roxas cried, "Don't worry about me." Riku slowly stood up and took his phone out as he walked towards the house.

After a few more minutes of crying alone, Roxas felt yet another person wrap their arm around him and sit down. "Can I cry with you?" Demyx asked.

"Riku sent you?" Roxas asked and Demyx nodded. Roxas allowed Demyx to wrap his arms around him, encasing him in a makeshift cocoon. This is the company he needed. Someone who wouldn't tell him to be happy, or tell him that he was insane for thinking Axel was alive. Demyx would allow Roxas to be sad and give him what little comfort he could, and Roxas would do the same for him.

oOo

Riku knocked on Sora's door. 'Come in' he heard Sora's shaky voice. He opened the door and hesitated before entering. "Sora."

"What, do you wanna blame my mom for something else?" Sora snapped sitting up on his bed. Riku could tell he had been crying. Knowing he was the one that caused that, his stomach lurched.

"I'm sorry, Sora. I didn't mean that. I already apologized to your mom." Riku walked farther into the room to stand in front of Sora. He used his finger to gently wipe Sora's tears away. "I'm really sorry. I'm upset about Axel, and taking it out on the wrong people. I don't want you mad at me or to ruin your birthday. Can you forgive me?"

Sora looked up, his large cerulean eyes staring into Riku's oceanic eyes, "Of course." Sora grabbed the front of Riku's shirt to pull him in for a kiss. Riku gladly allowed himself to be pulled on top of Sora. Sora opened his mouth to allow Riku entrance as he ran his fingers through his boyfriend's silvery hair.

Riku loved the feeling of Sora's hands in his hair but they soon fell away. His moan of frustration turned into a moan of pleasure as Sora's hands found their way into his shirt, and his clothed hips began grinding into his. "Sora." Riku half moaned half scolded. Sora captured his lips to keep him from talking. Riku felt Sora attempt to get his shirt off but he grabbed his hands.

Riku quickly covered himself back up before speaking, "Do you really think this is a good idea?" He asked looking at the door.

"It's my birthday." Sora whined trying to free his hands, "I'm seventeen, you're eighteen. Please."

"Sora your mother's downstairs, your entire family is coming over."

"I'm not a baby anymore. I can make my own decisions!" Sora said as he sat up and took his own shirt off, just as his mom walked in.

"It's not what it looks like!" Riku said wide eyed, holding his hands up.

"Yes it is!" Sora insisted.

"What is with you and your brother?!" Ellen asked before walking out and slamming the door.

**AN: I'm sure many of you are pissed that Axel's not in this chapter but I assure you he starts out the next chapter and is in about half of it.**

**There will be more insight into why Ellen is so insistent that Axel is dead in chapter 3.**

**Also, so far, and I'm writing chapter 6, there's a lot more SoRiku. I think it's because I like to have a little romance in my stories and there's an obvious lack of that since Roxas and Axel have been separated.**

**I have a feeling that this story may be shorter than "The Other Side isn't so Green". And I'm not sure about a threequel yet. I left the ending of my plot open for a few different options. So we'll see what happens with that.**

**Mr. Clemons will also be in the next chapter, he was actually in "The Other Side…Green", he just wasn't introduced. Kudos if you figure it out. In chapter 3 Rob will explain it.**

**Thanks for Reading, and I hope I'm keeping up with my "Other Side" Standards.**

**Thanks for all reviews, favs, and alerts**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – Here, at the Other Side**

Forty-three, forty-four…drip, drip, drip…forty-five…drip, drip, drip. Axel glared at the ceiling tile he'd named forty-six, on the right side of the dark, moldy room, where a steady drip of water was coming down. He didn't think anything could be worse than the dry mouth, headache, and general ache all over he had from being so dehydrated. But hearing water dripping a mere ten feet away from him, was pure torture. It'd been two days since he last had water. _They have less than one day before I die of dehydration._ And it's been about five days since his last meal_. If you can call a slightly moldy roll of bread a meal._

Axel's arms and legs were chained to the cold concrete wall he was sitting against. Though he couldn't tell it was cold anymore. He had woken up down here, with nothing but pants on, and he was freezing. He was pretty sure it was still just as freezing but he was too numb to feel it anymore. And depending on how you look at that it could either be a good or a bad thing. His skin had a grayish tint to it, he could probably count every single bone in his body, and he kept going in and out of consciousness.

While he was conscious his thoughts were all of Roxas. Although, at the moment they were of Roxas naked covered in fresh sparkling water that he could lick off of him. Okay, the dehydration was getting to him. Now he could add the ache in his groin to the stinging pain in his ribs and face from the beating he had received earlier from Morgan's partner.

Since he was chained up he couldn't move his hands or take a cold shower to take care of his new throbbing pain. Axel banged his head against the wall in frustration. Remembering Roxas was the one thing that kept him alive. He needed to get out of here for Roxas. If only he could stay conscious long enough to get his thought together.

oOo

Axel was brought back to consciousness by a can of something being thrown at his bare chest. "Fuck!" he hissed. Morgan thrust a glass of water in front of him, and released one of his hands. He desperately grasped the glass of water and savored it as he gulped it down, not missing one drop. When he finished it he threw it at Morgan, who was able to dodge it because of Axel's diminished strength.

"Well Axel, thanks to that move, you're not getting this." She waved a can opener in front of him. He made a grab for it but his body wasn't working as well as it used to. "What happened to you?" Morgan asked gesturing at Axel's fresh bruises.

"That guy with the beer belly and bad breath had a bad day at work. Turns out I'm a great punching bag…still." Axel slurred out.

"Hey!" Morgan stepped forward and slapped Axel, "You're talking about my boyfriend!"

"That's the guy you've been cheating on dad with?" Axel said in disbelief.

"Yeah why?"

"He's fugly!" Morgan slapped Axel across the face again.

"Mr. Clemons is a better man than you'll ever be." Morgan insisted.

"He makes you call him Mr. Clemons! That's ridicule-ass." Axel laughed.

"Shut up and eat your Spaghettios." Morgan said walking away.

"But I can't open them."

"You should've thought about that before you threw the glass at me." Morgan slammed the basement door closed leaving Axel alone in the darkness.

He picked up the can that had been thrown at his chest, leaving a deep impression. He tried biting it open, slamming it into the floor and wall, and hitting it with his hand, but he didn't have the energy to continue his attempts, and soon gave up. It was hopeless. At least he had a free hand now.

oOo

Ellen raised her brow at Riku and Sora walking down the stairs. The angry look on Sora's face was so unnatural. She was used to seeing him cheerful and all smiles. "He said 'no'! Are you happy?!" Sora threw himself into one of the chairs in the living room.

_"Who said 'no' to what?"_

"Sora, grandma and grandpa are here." Ellen laughed with Riku as Sora's face turned from angry to horror struck with a crimson blush.

"Uh…um d-don't worry about it grandma." Sora said as he stood up to hug his grandparents.

"And who is this handsome young man." Grandma asked.

"Oh…" Sora's face was now covered in excitement as he dragged his grandparents over to Riku, "This is my wonderful boyfriend, Riku. Riku, this is grandma and grandpa Hikari!"

"Hello Riku," grandma said as she pulled Riku in for a hug. Then grandpa shook his hand and grandma continued, "Ellen's told us so much about you. She's also told us a little about Axel. Where are Roxas and Axel."

"Roxas won't be coming." Ellen replied.

"What? But this is his party too." Grandpa said.

"And what about Axel?" Grandma asked.

"Um, well, that's sort of why Roxas won't be here. Um, Axel was killed, Roxas is too depressed to come."

"Oh my!" Grandma said surprised.

"He's not dead!" Riku growled.

"That's right dear. He's always in your heart." Grandma said placing a hand over Riku's heart.

"That's not what I meant." Riku mumbled and Sora placed a hand on his back to comfort him.

"So, Roxas isn't handling the death well?" Grandpa asked.

"Yeah, he was really close to him." Ellen confirmed grimly.

"My poor grandbaby, he must be so devastated." Grandma gushed, "You'll save some chocolate cake for him, right dear." She asked Ellen.

"Of course."

"Hello, grandma…grandpa. Mom I'm going to Demyx's house. I'll come back when the party's over." Roxas said from the doorway. Everyone could tell form his puffy eyes that he had been crying.

"Oooh, sweetie, come here." Grandma said in that voice adults use to comfort a child. Roxas dragged his feet forward and Grandma wrapped her arms around him. "Someday it will hurt less honey." She comforted.

Roxs weaseled out of her arms. "He's not dead!" He yelled before running out of the house to Demyx's.

oOo

_"Guess who?"_

Axel slowly lifted his heavy eye lids and saw the so call _Mr. Clemons._ He tried to move his free hand only to find that it had been chained up while he was unconscious. "What do you want Captain Dickface?" Axel asked.

"Listen you little bastard. Morgan just told me I can beat the shit out of you whenever I want. So, it's Mr. Clemons." He spoke down to Axel. "I know it might be hard for your miniscule brain to comprehend, but let's try it. Repeat after me, Mi-s-ter, mi-s-ter," He paused while Axel looked at him like he was a complete lunatic. "Mi-s-ter, Cle-m-ons, Cle-m-ons." He brought his head inches in front of Axel's, "Mr. Clemons, try it dumbshit." Axel smirked before slamming his head into Mr. Clemons' face, "Goddamnit!" He hissed.

"How does that feel, Mi-s-ter Cle-m-ons." Axel sneered.

"I don't know. How does this feel?" Mr. Clemons punched Axel in between his eyes before unleashing a round of messy kicks and punches anywhere he could reach on Axel. He faltered however, when Axel started laughing. He backed away from his girlfriends son, Axel's manic laughter ringing in his ears. "Have we turned him completely insane?" He asked himself.

"Sure you can kick my ass while I'm chained up, let me go and see what happens, bitch!" Axel taunted between his manic laughter.

"Morgan!" Mr. Clemons yelled as he walked backwards to the door. "Morgan, I think your son's gone insane." Morgan opened the door, and Mr. Clemons quickly scurried out.

"Don't worry; he's always been a little insane." She called after her boyfriend. "Look what you did Axel! You made him run away." Axel's laughter had died down now.

"Oh, I think you're just upset you're dating a pussy." Morgan walked forward and slapped Axel across his already bruising face.

"Listen, you piece of shit whore. If your daddy doesn't make up his mind soon I'll kill you however I like. How do you feel about that?" She hissed in his face.

"Hmm…same as always. It doesn't really make a difference. According to you, no matter what, I'm going to be killed. I could care less how it happens. Although, I'll tell you now, Roxas is waiting for me. So it's not happening. I'll escape." Axel said in a violent voice.

"You've been here six months, you're not getting out." Axel's manic laughter started up again as Morgan slipped out. Leave an insane genius locked in a dark, cold, moldy, basement, with nothing but his thoughts, he'll find a way to escape. And Axel had a plan.

oOo

Reno pulled himself out of his light sleep at the sound of a knock on the door. He slowly climbed off his sleeping Rude and walked to the door. The pounding on the door became more insistent before Reno opened it revealing a short angry blond. "What took you so long?" Roxas said as he shoved past Reno.

"Hello Roxas, nice to see you too." Reno said sarcastically as he closed the door. "So, I heard yesterday was your birthday." Reno watched as Roxas nodded sadly. "Rude, mom and I were wondering if you might want to celebrate it when we get Axel back. We'll probably make it a triple celebration because mine and Axel's birthday is in august and we're not made of money. It's your choice." Reno finished.

"I'd like that." Roxas responded.

"Oh, hello Roxas." Nora said as she walked into the room.

"Hi, Ms. Sinclair." Roxas allowed her to hug him.

"How was your birthday honey?" Nora asked sweetly.

"I spent it at Demyx's house. Zexion came over and we played some games. After the party at my house was over I went back home, and went to bed early."

"We'll find him. You know that right?" Nora asked.

"Yeah." Roxas said as the phone started ringing. Reno climbed over Rude, successfully waking him up, to answer the phone on the end table. "Yo, Sinclair house." Reno greeted. "Oh, hi Ellen. Yeah he's here. Okay. Mom Ellen wants to talk to you."

"Okay, thank you." Nora held her hand out for the phone.

"Do you want some food Roxas." Rude asked. Roxas nodded and he, Reno, and Rude walked to the kitchen.

"Is everything okay Ellen?" Nora asked concerned.

_"You need to stop building up Roxas' hopes. I am trying to help him get over this and you keep convincing him that he's still alive. The sooner he accepts reality the sooner he can start recovering." _Ellen's angry voice came through the phone and tears gathered in Nora's eyes.

"It may be easy for you to accept Axel being dead. However I'm his mother and I know in my heart, just like Reno and Roxas know in their hearts, that he is still alive."

_"You just met him."_ Ellen retorted.

"He's a part of me! You just want him dead so you know he and Roxas will never sleep with each other again!" Nora yelled before hanging up and storming into the kitchen.

"Are you okay?" Reno asked his mother as he set a plate of sandwiches on the table.

"Yes, yes I'm fine." Nora wiped the tears from her eyes, "So what brings you here Roxas."

"I think we should talk to Rob."

"Why?" Rude and Nora said together.

"That's perfect." Reno smirked, "You're a genius Roxas. He's probably still in touch with Morgan. And I still think she's the culprit no matter what she says. Also he obviously feels guilty about something. Otherwise he would've pleaded temporary insanity or something. We can get something out of him." Reno was getting excited. He knew his brother was still alive. Axel was a fighter. He knew it since the day he saw him get shot three times and continue fighting. This was it. If Rob could give them any information they would find him. They would find Axel and he would have his twin back, his mom would stop crying, and Roxas would get his life back. This had to work. "Let's do it."

**AN: As I promised, we now know what's going on with Axel.**

**Next, chapter may be a difficult read. We will get a summary of Axel's life, which you already know sucked. And since most of the chapter will be spent with Rob there won't be any Axel again. Sorry.**

**Also, in the next chapter we will learn why Ellen insists Axel is dead and Roxas needs to move on.**

**Thanks for any reviews, favs, and alerts.**


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, I disappeared for three days, I don't know if anyone noticed. But anyway, I went on a writing spree for "Here, at the Other Side". I'm now writing chapter nine.

Since I forgot to put this on the first chapter,

Disclaimer: I don't own anything (It will not change)

Enjoy, many of you wanted them to talk to Rob, here it is.

**Here, at the Other Side – Chapter 3**

"I don't know what to do. He's spending more and more time with Nora." Ellen confided in her husband Jim, "I want to help him move on but he's back to hating me and Nora keeps telling him Axel's alive." She cried as her husband wrapped his arms around her.

"Though it's very unlikely, there is a small chance he is alive. It's only been six months." Jim spoke reasonably. "I think we should still give it some time before we say he's definitely dead. You know mothers have instincts and Nora says her son is alive. We should listen to her."

"I just want Roxas to be happy again. I remember when my parents died; it was easier to get over it once I accepted it."

"It's not the same situation. Your mother died of cancer and your dad of old age. Axel may have run away, been kidnapped, killed himself, or been murdered." Jim explained. "Roxas has become quite attached to Axel, having hope may be the best option for him. And if it turn out that Axel was kidnapped, it will be better for him to know Roxas didn't give up on him. I know you love Axel and that's why you are trying to move on quickly, you don't want to hurt again. But Ellen I think you may be giving up too quickly."

"I do love him like a son…when he's not doing unspeakable things to my Roxas." Ellen muttered.

"Imagine this: Axel was kidnapped, probably by Morgan because she's pissed about what he did to Rob. Now Axel has been locked up, alone somewhere, undergoing God knows what kind of treatment. Don't you think he deserves to have someone looking for him? Yes, he took Roxas' virginity, but at least they love each other. I was fifteen and didn't even care about the girl. You knew it would happen someday. I don't that's a reason to give up hope on Axel."

"I don't want him dead." Ellen responded. "Believe me, this is my fault. I wish he were alive, but I don't believe it's right to waste your life away hoping. I did that after my parents died."

"We will have to agree to disagree, because, sometimes, I think it is worth it. With how much Axel means to our son, it is more that worth it, in my opinion." Jim continued.

Ellen sighed before changing the subject, "We need to keep an eye on Sora. I caught him and Riku together on Sora's birthday."

"Like _together,_ together?"

"They weren't having sex but Sora made it clear that was his intention. Luckily Riku said 'no', something Axel failed to do."

"Again, I must say, at least they love each other."

oOo

Rob was brought into a private visiting area. Morgan had already visited this week so he was very confused. He didn't have any friends who would visit him, nor did he have family, and his son was being held captive somewhere. He had no one who would want to see him.

So when Nora walked in with Roxas, a bald man and a man who looked surprisingly similar to Axel, he was completely shocked. "Nora?" he asked in a soft voice he hadn't used in years. Ever since he'd left Nora he had adopted a harsh, resentful tone. "You're okay." Nora sat down across from him with the boys surrounding her.

"No, I'm not." She said with a ruthless voice that was very uncharacteristic of her.

"Is it the bullet? They couldn't get it out?" Rob asked worried.

"Don't be ridiculous, it's been over six months. I'm talking about the fact that my son may be dead!"

"Axel's not dead. Well, not yet." Rob revealed and watched as new hope found its way onto their faces. "I've been telling Morgan to let him go but she won't listen."

"He's still alive?" Roxas asked.

"As far as I know."

"Where is he?" Nora asked.

"That, I don't know. All I know is that Morgan had her boyfriend capture Axel outside your apartment while she stole his car. She's been asking me every week since then how I want her to kill him. I keep telling her to let him go and I don't know how long she'll wait for me."

"So, what, you want to be the one to kill Axel? You don't want anyone else to take that satisfaction from you?" Roxas asked.

"No. I've…I'm…" Rob struggled for words. "It's wrong, what I've done to him. Now I'm locked up and he doesn't need to worry about me. I want him to try to move on, as best he can." Rob said regretfully, "It was never his fault. I should've just broken my promise and ended the engagement."

"I agree. You aren't the only one who suffered." Nora said.

"I'm confused, Mom." Reno interrupted.

"Mom?" Rob asked.

"Your son, Axel's twin. Reno honey, I may have forgotten to mention a little bit. I didn't just get pregnant by some random man. Rob and I were in love, and as I said I was seventeen, he was older, and very much engaged. He failed to mention that detail to me. He chose her over me, even though he loved me more."

"I made a promise to Morgan by giving her that ring and I was a man of my word. I got engaged to her before I even knew you, Nora."

"So it's okay to marry someone you don't love, just because you don't want to break a promise? Well that turned out great. Tell me, what's her boyfriend's name?" Nora fumed.

"She calls him Mr. Clemons." Rob answered and Nora shook her head.

"Why, why did you take Axel, and what have you done to him all these years. Don't sugar coat it either! I want the truth!" Nora demanded.

"You're not going to like it?"

"Tell me!"

Rob sighed before beginning his story, "I stole him because I thought it would make leaving you easier. It didn't. Every day I looked at him and saw you. I would remember how you yelled at me when I told you I was marrying Morgan. You told me you never wanted to see me again, and you didn't want me to have anything to do with my child. I tried to tell you that I told Morgan I was cheating on her with you in an attempt to make her leave me.

"I recently learned that she's a bit obsessed with me and married me so you couldn't have me. The longer I was away from you the more your words hurt me. I hated Morgan for marrying me, and I had a child I didn't know what to do with. Morgan didn't know what to do with him either so I ended up having my mother come live with us to take care of him. I wanted to love him or at least like him but he always reminded me of you. And I resented that.

"My mother was disgusted with our attitude towards him. She never said anything to me but I remember she did yell at Morgan once because she always referred to Axel as 'it'. She stopped after my mother yelled at her, at least until six months ago. My mother died when he was four, and I found myself responsible for this kid again. I was able to convince Morgan to mother him a bit, probably because she wanted to please me." Rob paused and put a hand over his face for a moment, then brought it back down before continuing.

"Morgan was tired one day and went to bed rather than give Axel the attention he was used to getting. I was working on a big project for work when Axel came up to me, seeking attention from me. I couldn't take his incessant requests anymore and I screamed at him. My mother had never even raised her voice to him, he wasn't accustomed to it. When he started crying I snapped. It's like I was being held together by a tiny string and his crying was the cutting of the last tiny piece of twine. I just can't stand crying. That was the first time I had hit him. He was only four.

"It took a lot to make him cry after that and when he did he would try to make sure he was away from me. He was a quick learner. Whenever I did catch him crying I would punish him, harshly. It used to make me feel better. It had a way of relieving my stress. Now I just do it out of habit or drunkenness. I started drinking when he was four. But I'm sure that's a coincidence because I don't need to be drunk to hit him.

"He was seven the last time he cried. I came home drunk. It's remarkable how much he looks like you when I'm drunk…"

"This is the first time you raped him, isn't it?" Roxas growled.

"Yes it was…well I knew he wasn't you but I decided to pretend. He fought back and he did well. He was very strong for a seven year old. I had to beat him horribly to make him stay still. I think it was the first time I ever told him I loved him…" Roxas muttered 'it was' before Rob continued, "But I was really saying it to you. He cried and begged the entire time, and I beat him for that as well.

"I almost killed him when he was twelve. He had to call Demyx. I don't know how he did it but Demyx brought Axel to his house and used the skills his mom had taught him to keep Axel alive. When he was sixteen I got sick of the constant eye contact he always kept with us. He'd been doing it, no doubt a show of defiance, since he was five. So I took a knife out and carved warnings under his eyes. I thought it would make him stop. Instead he got them tattooed in. I beat him once again for that. I knew he did it to show me he wasn't scared.

"Demyx moved when he was seventeen and Axel became much more violent towards Morgan and me. He never started a fight but was never afraid to participate. He was quite vicious with his words as well. Not long before we moved here Axel burnt our house down. He had been doing some kind of drug. When he woke up to the flames he dragged me and Morgan out of the house. I, of course, beat him for starting the fire.

"I beat him every time he was put in jail for street racing or selling drugs, and I had to get his record cleared so he wouldn't make me look bad. I raped and beat him every time Morgan caught him having sex in the house. It would take days for me to tell you every single thing I've done to him but I guess that's an accurate summary of it. I'm sorry Nora. I know I'm a horrible person. I've fucked up more than anyone could imagine and Axel never deserved any of the shit I put him through."

"No he didn't, and at least you realize it." Nora said after a moment of silence. Her poor Axel, he had suffered his entire life and Rob hadn't even told her everything. No wonder he was so screwed up.

"And you have no idea where Axel is?" Roxas asked.

"No, I'm sorry." Rob said, "But I can try to find out."

"That would be great." Nora said somewhat relieved. "You understand that this will never make up for what you've done to him?"

"Yes."

oOo

Roxas stepped out of Nora's car and walked through his front door. He heard scraping dishes and followed them to the kitchen. Mom, Dad and Sora were all eating at the table. He was stunned into silence to see his father actually home for once. "Hi Roxas." Sora greeted him and his parents looked up. Sora's greeting had snapped him out of his silence.

"Axel's alive." He said in an 'I told you so' voice.

"I've decided to allow you to believe that." Ellen responded.

"I went to visit Rob today with Nora. He said Morgan kidnapped Axel and he's still alive."

"That's great!" Sora exclaimed, "The alive part, not the Morgan kidnapped him part."

"So what are you doing." Jim asked.

"Rob's going to try to find out where she's keeping him and we'll take it from there. I gotta go call Demyx."

"What about dinner?" Ellen called.

"I'm not hungry."

**AN: So if you read carefully you will have seen that Rob explained the first time Mr. Clemons was revealed. He was the one who jumped behind Axel with the chloroform in chapter 20 of "The Other Side isn't so Green".**

**Ellen's reason, though not great, for wanting Roxas to believe Axel to be dead was revealed. She doesn't want Roxas to hurt the way she hurt when her parents died. Even more about it will be revealed in chapter 6.**

**Thanks for all reviews, favs, and alerts**

**Next chapter starts out with Axel, I'm sorry for the obvious lack of him in this one.**


	4. Chapter 4

AN: OMG, five days! Sorry about that wait I hadn't realized how long it's been since I last updated. The horrible thing is that I've had Chapter 4 written for weeks I just haven't typed it. It may please some of you to know that in my absence I've gotten a lot of writing done. I was going to update "Once upon a midnight dream" before this but five days is a long time for this story, so here you go.

**Here, at the Other Side – Chapter 4**

Axel was awake as he watched Morgan walk in, wearing her slutty jail visiting outfit and her perfectly styled hair, held up with thousands of bobby pins. As always, no matter how weak he became, he kept direct eye contact. "Axel, you looked like death warmed over." Morgan scolded him like his appearance was within his control. She glanced at the abandoned Spaghettios can lying next to Axel. "Well if you're not going to eat your spaghettios I'll have to take them away."

Axel just continued to glare at her as she bent down in her five inch heels and reached for the can. "Do you remember when you used to play with me?" He asked lightly.

"I did that because your father wanted it." She snapped.

"Oh, I know. But still, he never told you to have fun doing it. He never told you to think of me as your child. He only told you to entertain me while he worked." Morgan's confidence faltered, "He never gave you your own child. I'm all you really have, the child you've known, Mom. The child you used to call yours and play with everyday. The child you use to brag to your friends about. But now you want to kill me?"

"And I will, you ungrateful bastard!"

"Not if I kill myself first." Axel smirked.

"And how could you possibly do that? You're all tied up." Morgan asked. Axel began banging his head, with tremendous force, into the concrete wall behind him, while he pulled his wrists down causing the sharp edges of the cuffs around them to reopen the wounds he'd received a few months ago while trying to escape. "Stop it! Stop it, Axel!" Morgan screamed as she saw blood dripping down Axel's wrists and the wall.

Axel stopped, "Why? Tell me Mom, why?"

"He's always loved Nora more than me. He even loved you more than me. A piece of crap like you was more important to him than me. You don't deserve to live or to be loved. He asked me to marry him; his heart should belong to me!" She said like an obsessed stalker.

"And now you're a whore." Axel taunted.

"What?" Morgan asked quietly.

"A whore, W-H-O-R-E, got it memorized?" He continued.

"Shut up!"

"No really. You fuck that ugly piece of shit upstairs because you can't satisfy your husband and you're a horny little whore. Come on, a decent person doesn't cheat. Admit it, you're a whore, and you know it. That's why you call me a whore every chance you get. Although, I suppose I am, but at least I'm a decent whore who doesn't cheat.

"But you…just admit that you're a good for nothing, filthy, wh…" Morgan's foot landed directly in Axel's ribcage. _Oww…that was a pretty pain. I definitely have a broken rib from that one, maybe even a puncture from those damn heels._ He hadn't even flinched; he just smirked up at Morgan and continued, "As I was saying before you so rudely interrupted me, you're a good for nothing, filthy whore. You failed at being a surrogate mother to your husband's love child. He even prefers to fuck said love child rather than you." That did it, he'd hit the button. She snapped and attacked Axel with her fists.

She was standing close enough to Axel for him to kick her, hard. She lost her balance in her five inch heels and her head landed on the wall next to Axel's hand. He wasted no time in grabbing her hair. Axel held on tight as she struggled to get away. When she finally managed to escape, losing some hair in the process, Axel was smirking.

Morgan glared at the hand that was still clutching her torn out hair. Straightening her disheveled appearance as best she could she tried to regain her confidence, "I'm visiting your father today. I have a good feeling he's going to decide today."

"Bring it on." Axel smirked as he held on to the bobby pin and hair in his hand.

oOo

Riku knocked on the front door of his boyfriend's house. He hadn't seen Sora since his birthday party. Sora was still pissed about being denied on his birthday. But after what Ellen did to Axel, Riku didn't want to be caught with his pants down around Sora. Plus, he had a feeling Sora wasn't ready, that he was just trying to be like Roxas. Added to that, it would be Sora's first time, and Riku wanted it to be special to him.

The door opened and Riku saw a brief flash of blond hair before he was assaulted by an extremely happy Roxas, who leapt onto him and stuck like Velcro. Riku grabbed Roxas to keep him from falling, even though he had been completely stunned by the show of affection. "Roxas?"

"He's alive! Riku he's alive! We just don't know where he is." Roxas said elatedly. That was certainly good news, in Riku's opinion, and it explained the blonde's uncharacteristic behavior as well.

"Hey, let go of my boyfriend." Sora teased as he walked into view. Riku let Roxas, gently drop to the floor and watched as the blond skipped away happily.

"He's…happy." Riku commented.

"Yeah, well, Rob's going to try to find out where Axel is today. Morgan's visiting him." Sora explained.

"I think I'm lost."

"Morgan kidnapped Axel and she asks Rob once a week how he wants her to kill him."

"Oh well that's, uh…that's one seriously fucked up family."

"You can say that again." Sora responded, as he pulled Riku into the house, walking backwards and holding both of Riku's hands in his own. "I've been thinking, would you say 'yes', if we were at your house?"

"Sora." Riku sighed.

"Is it me? Is there something wrong with me?" Sora said as tears filled his eyes.

"No, you're perfect Sora. But don't you want it to be special?"

"It'd be special because it's with you." Sora pulled Riku into a hug.

"Too close!" Ellen yelled as she walked into the room. "I trust _you_ to keep saying 'no', Riku." Jim was shaking his head in disagreement, though Ellen couldn't see this.

"Mom, I'm seventeen!" Sora yelled, which sounded strange coming from a boy who rarely even raised his voice in anger.

"In other words, _too young_." Ellen insisted.

"Let's go to _your_ house, Riku." Sora said, grabbing Riku's hand and pulling. Riku didn't move.

"Sora."

"Just admit it. It's me. There's something wrong with me!" Sroa cried before running to his room again.

"Sora!" Riku called after his emotional boyfriend. "This is killing me." He muttered gripping and pulling at his hair with both hands. After releasing his hair he turned to Ellen and Jim, "Can I go talk to him?"

"Leave the door open." Ellen allowed. Riku nodded and slowly ascended the stairs. He knocked on Sora's door and waited. _'I don't want to talk to you Riku.'_ Sora's shaky voice came through the door. "Sora, please…" _'Go away!'_

Riku held his tears back as he walked away from Sora's room. He ended up walking right into Roxas because he wasn't paying attention. He just wanted to get home as soon as possible. He never allowed anyone to see him cry. "Sorry." He muttered to Roxas and tried to walk away but was held back by him.

"What's wrong?" Roxas asked.

"Nothing!" Riku ripped Roxas' hand off of his arm and ran out of the house. Roxas marched into his brother's room, not bothering with knocking. Loosing Axel had been the worst torture Roxas had ever felt and he'd be damned if he let Sora loose Riku for something as stupid as a sex disagreement.

"What the fuck did you do to Riku?!" Roxas raged as he stormed into the room.

"It doesn't matter, he doesn't love me." Sora cried.

"I don't think Riku, of all people, would be that close to tears for someone he doesn't love. He's almost as emotionless as Zexion."

"Cry-crying?" Sora choked.

"Yeah, so why doesn't he love you?" Roxas inquired.

"H-he keeps saying no."

"Riku not sleeping with you, doesn't mean he doesn't love you. If anything it proves his love even more that he's willing to wait."

"But you and Axel did it." Sora wiped tears from his eyes and Roxas sat down next to him.

"Because we love each other, not to prove our love, there is a difference. Are you ready for that step, Sora?"

"I don't know."

"That means no. Don't do anything until you are absolutely sure you are ready and with the right person." Sora nodded in agreement. "Good, go cheer up your silvery boyfriend."

oOo

Ellen and Jim hid in a closet when they saw Sora jump up and rush towards the door. "See, we have good kids." Jim whispered to his wife.

"I want them to stay my innocent babies forever though." Ellen pouted.

"This is what happens, Ellen. They grow up and start making their own decisions. And we guide them as we let them go, all the while hoping we taught them right and trusting them."

"I know." Ellen admitted as she hugged her husband.

"Why are you in the closet?" Roxas asked as he opened the door. "Together." He paused to think for a moment, and then sneered, "And you kicked Axel out." He shook his head at his parents, "At least we didn't do anything kinky like closet sex!" He shouted, walking away.

oOo

"Can I talk to Riku?" Sora asked as soon as Sephiroth opened the door.

"You better." Sephiroth responded, allowing Sora access to the house. He ran to Riku's room and anxiously rapped on the door. 'Go away, Seph.' Riku's voice sounded miserable. Sora's heart began to ache. What had he done to his levelheaded Riku. He cautiously opened the door and saw his silver haired boyfriend lying face first in a pile of pillows.

Gathering his strength, he walked to the bed and sat down rubbing Riku's back with his hand. "I'm sorry. You were right, I was wrong." Riku lifted his head to look at Sora. Though there weren't any tears, Sora could tell Riku had been crying, "I think I wanted it for the wrong reasons. I think I wanted it because Roxas did it, and we've always done everything together. I was wrong; we should wait 'til we're ready. Will you forgive me?"

"Of course," Riku said as he sat up and embraced Sora. "I love you; I'll always be able to forgive you."

oOo

"Morgan, you look…ruffled." Rob commented.

"Your fucking son attacked me!" She fumed.

"I thought he was chained up?" Rob smiled, amused at the image.

"Shut up!" Morgan shrieked. Then, after calming down, she asked, "Have you made a decision yet?"

"I've been thinking about it and I've got some ideas." Rob responded.

"And."

"Well, I need some more details before I can decide."

"Anything." Morgan said eagerly.

"What's his current condition?"

"Weak. He hasn't eaten in a week and a half. And he was thin to begin with."

"Does he fight back often, or was today unusual?" Rob continued.

"Every chance he gets, the little fucker."

"Where are you keeping him?"

"The summer home you bought me. Wasn't that a wonderful idea? No one knows we have one."

"Yeah, real good." Rob indulged her. "Hmm…I think his birthday is in August, right?"

"How should I know? We've never celebrated it." Morgan scoffed.

"Okay, I have a plan. You'll keep him alive until the end of august. That means you need to feed him more, and give him water every day. Basically you'll be treating him better, giving him hope, and then you'll rip it out from under him at the end of August. You'll kill him, using whatever method you like." Rob ordered.

"Oh, that's brilliant. It'll be perfect." Morgan's eyes brightened in anticipation.

"Of course it is. I came up with it." Rob bragged.

"See you later babe." Morgan said as she sashayed out to the room.

"Guard!" Rob called. When the guard walked into view he continued, "I have information on a missing person. His name is Axel Akuseru."

oOo

"Can I help you, officers?" Morgan asked as she opened the door in nothing but her robe and heels.

"Yes ma'am, we've been notified that you may know the whereabouts of Axel Akuseru. Red hair, green eyes, stands about six feet, five inches, tall."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Then you won't mind us searching your house." One of the cops announced holding up a warrant. They began to move forward but Morgan blocked the doorway.

"Wait!" Morgan said desperately. "I can pay you. Or…" Morgan allowed her robe to fall a bit, revealing more of her cleavage. "Maybe there's something else you want." She gave them a mischievous smile.

**AN: And Axel's plan of escape is beginning to unfold.**

**Sora and Riku's issues, is just my way of putting some 'good' morals into the story. Wait till you're ready; don't rush it because you think everyone's doing it. All that jazz. Besides, most relationships have a little bit of turmoil every once in a while.**

**And what story is complete without at least one crooked cop.**

**Again, sorry about the wait, I really had no idea how long it'd been.**

**Thanks for all reviews, favs, and alerts. I appreciate every single one of them.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here, at the Other Side – Chapter 5**

Nora and Roxas arrived at the jail early. They had left Reno and Rude to sleep in due to the extremely early hour and Reno's inability to function before noon. The guards escorted them down a maze of halls and into a room where Rob was waiting for them. "Good Morning Rob." Nora greeted.

"I know where he is." Rob stated happily. "You have to get him out before the end of August."

"Why not the police, and why the end of August?" Nora asked.

"I already sent the police but Morgan seems to have paid them off. And you have to rescue him before the end of August because that's when I told her to kill him."

"You what?!"

"Why?" Roxas asked.

"It was the only way I could think of to get her to feed him more and treat him better. But more good news is that he's still fighting back."

"Thank you Rob." Nora said. "Will you give us directions?" As Rob rattled off the directions to Nora, Roxas was drowning in joy. _So close, we're coming Axel!_

oOo

Somehow, through sheer determination, Axel had managed to break a hole in his skin with the dull bobby pin and shove it in for safe keeping so. He knew if he hadn't done that he would have lost it when he fell into unconsciousness, and he couldn't risk that. It helped that he was still very numb from the low temperature of the dark basement. He'd have to make his move soon or he'd get an infection and ruin his entire plan.

Axel looked up as the door opened and the clack of heels could be heard coming towards him. Morgan was holding a surprisingly clean loaf of bread and a glass of water. "You'll be nice if I let your arm go, right?" She asked. Axel nodded; he needed to play this carefully. Morgan placed the water and bread on the floor before unlocking one of Axel's arms.

He grabbed the bread quickly and began shoveling it into his mouth. He was so hungry. Although, the lack of food made the few bathroom breaks he received a lot easier. After the bread was gone he downed the water and placed the glass on the floor, rather than throwing it at Morgan.

Morgan hesitantly grabbed the glass before walking away. Like always, she left Axel's one arm free until he passed out, because that was the only way they could lock it up without him hurting them.

oOo

Roxas dragged Nora, Reno, and Rude into the kitchen where he found his mom eating with Sora and Riku. "We know where he is." Roxas announced happily.

"That's great! When are the cops going to get him?" Ellen asked.

"They already did. Morgan paid them off. So were going instead." Roxas rattled off as he pointed to himself, Nora, Reno, and Rude.

"I'm going with." Ellen stated. "Do you need to call Demyx?"

"No, I already told him. His mother won't let him go with."

"Am I the last to know?" Ellen wondered.

"You seemed to care the least. I decided to tell the people who have been waiting at the edge of their seats first."

"Roxas, be nice to your mother." Nora scolded as she saw tears fill Ellen's eyes.

"It's true." He mumbled.

"She's just doing what she thinks is best for you." Nora insisted. "We're leaving now Ellen, so get yourself ready. We'll be in the car." Nora said before they exited the house.

Roxas, Rude and Reno miraculously squeezed into the back of Nora's car, while she got into the driver's seat. They didn't have to wait long before Ellen threw herself into the passenger seat. "So do we have a plan?" She asked.

"Go in there and steal my son back from that evil bitch!" Nora said intently.

"So, in other words, no real plan." Ellen said.

"We're just making it up as we go." Reno commented as he pushed Rude over more, successfully mashing Roxas into the window.

"Come on, the longer we sit in the driveway discussing our nonexistent plan, the longer Axel is in that awful place." Roxas said with his face smashed against the window before pushing Rude back into Reno.

While Reno let out an 'unff' Rude straightened himself out and using both of his arms, shoved Reno and Roxas into their respective windows. While this had been going on Nora had pulled out of the driveway and onto the road. "Has anyone thought about how we're going to fit Axel into this car when we find him?" Rude enlightened them.

"We'll think about it when we get there." Nora said.

"Morgan has Axel's car. We'll just have to find it." Roxas concluded.

oOo

Sora and Riku stared dumbfounded at the door Ellen had just run out of. "What the hell?" Sora said, stunned at his mother's sudden disappearance, "She didn't' even say bye."

"At least Axel's coming home." Riku recovered from his shock.

"Yeah, that's so exiting! Roxas is gonna be so happy!" Sora beamed. Then the doorbell rang throughout the house. He jumped off of his chair to run to the door closely followed by Riku.

"Did you hear?" Demyx yelled when Sora opened the door.

"Yeah!" Sora exclaimed back, much louder than necessary, as they jumped into each other's arms. Zexion and Riku just shook their heads as they watched their boyfriends foolishly jump around in excitement.

"Did they give you any indication on how long they're going to be?" Zexion asked Riku as he stepped through the door and around Demyx and Sora.

"No Mrs. Hikari just sort of ran out. She didn't even say bye." Riku responded.

"So, my mom's got the night shift today. Is it okay if Zexy and I wait here with you?" Demyx asked.

"Of course." Sora beamed, as he jumped onto the couch. Riku tilted his head down to hide the smile forming on his lips. He couldn't help it. Everything about Sora made him smile. Deciding it would be best to leave Sora, Demyx and Zexion to their excited bantering, Riku walked back to the kitchen to clean up the mess for Greta.

"Are you still having problems with Sora?" Demyx asked from the doorway. Riku remained silent. "It's not like you're a virgin."

"But _he_ is." Riku said turning around to face Demyx. "And I don't think he's ready. You and Zexion were both ready, and neither of you were virgins. It makes it less complex."

"It's kind of cute though. Him being all innocent."

"Shut up Demyx!"

"Sorry Riku, but you can't deny that. I now it takes every ounce of your self control to keep your hands off him."

"Oh, Dem. He says he's okay with it but I still think he's upset about me continually telling him no. I have no fucking idea what to do. He thinks there's something wrong with him, but that's not it."

"Yeah, that's why I stay away from virgins. They make things so difficult." Demyx said. "Sora seems to think he's ready though, so tell me again why you don't make a move on him."

"I think he wants to be like Roxas, he even admitted that to me. I want our first time to be because he wants it, not because he's falling behind Roxas."

"Did you tell him that?" Demyx inquired.

"Hey don't be recluses; come hang out with us in the living room, Greta will take care of this." Sora said happily, standing next to Demyx in the doorway.

Riku sighed and followed them into the living room.

oOo

After Morgan left him alone, Axel used his still free hand to dig the broken bobby pin out of his restrained hand. Once he had it free he went to work on the lock restraining his hand against the wall. It took about five minutes to maneuver the pin exactly right and break it open.

He used the damp wall of the basement to help himself stand up, but as soon as he let go of it he fell over, letting out a small whimper of pain when he landed on his broken ribs. Cursing himself for showing pain and weakness Axel once again stood up using the wall. He continued to use the wall as he walked around the room getting use to the feeling again. As soon as he felt confident enough he let go of the wall and practiced walking without it. He had a sinking suspicion that if his body wasn't so numb this would be much easier.

Axel continued to practice walking until he heard Morgan walk out the front door, get in her car and drive away. He had no idea how long she would be gone so he swiftly made his way to the door. After cracking it open Axel stuck his head out to make sure no one was in the hallway, and slinked out when he was satisfied that he wouldn't be noticed. He silently closed the door and saw that it was hidden behind a rather large painting. _I wonder if anyone came to look for me._ Axel felt himself becoming weaker and hurried through the maze of hallways until he found the front door, at which point he had to lean against the wall for support.

His head was spinning, bones aching, and his eyes didn't want to stay open. Axel almost let himself sink to the floor and give up but his eyes caught the glint of his keys hanging on the wall across from him. It immediately reminded him of the day he'd gotten them. Roxas had shared the hospital bed with him that day. Roxas was waiting for him, and Axel knew it. He pushed himself off the wall, snatched his keys off the hook on the other wall, and made his way out of the house.

Axel's bare feet were being sliced open by the rocks on the driveway. He was silently grateful that it was warm outside, but also somewhat pissed. As the warmth returned to his body, the numbness dissipated, allowing him to feel every single rock cutting into his skin, the dull aches of bruises and cuts, and his screaming ribs. When he finally made his way to the garage he put his ear against the door and pressed the lock button on his keys to make his Saleen beep.

He twisted his head around when he heard the familiar sound come from the woods surrounding the house rather than the garage. Painfully moving his feet across rocks Axel followed the noise to his car. When he saw the beautiful piece of metal he almost kissed it, almost. Instead he walked around to the trunk and opened it, silently cheering when he saw his clothes were still in there.

He quickly peeled his pants off, the only piece of clothing he'd had in six months, and threw them into the woods, before pulling on fresh clothes. While rummaging through the rest of his clothes he was again, pleasantly surprised, to see that Morgan hadn't found his money. He gathered some to keep with him in the front so he could afford food, gas, and caffeine. He hated coffee but he defiantly needed it. Axel sat down in the front seat stared his gorgeous car, and began driving in the direction that would take him to Roxas.

**AN: I'm not very happy with this chapter. I think it's very obvious that I was struggling with it. When I started writing it all I knew was that I wanted it to start in the jail with Rob, and end with Axel driving away from his prison. So to fill the space I went over Sora and Riku's problems again, and set up a few situations for the next chapter, which I hope is better than this one. Not that I think this one is horrible, it's just not my best. Maybe when I edit it again I'll try to make it better.**

**Next chapter is definitely more exciting, than this one.**

**Anyway, thanks for all reviews, favs, and alerts.**


	6. Chapter 6

I'm updating one chapter today, hopefully one before Akuroku day, and one on Akuroku day. But don't hold me to that, it's just my plan. And I also wrote a not so good oneshot for Akuroku day. That'll be in the editing room for a while. Here's chapter 6, in my opinion it's more exciting than chapter 5. Enjoy.

One more thing, I found out while editing that listening to the beginning of 'Beyond the Wasteland' (Final Fantasy VII song) while Rude, Reno, and Roxas are in the basement, creates an interesting atmosphere.

**Here, at the Other Side – Chapter 6**

The summer house was gorgeous. It had a stone driveway that led to a three car garage and a flat stone walk way that connected the driveway to a large white colonial mansion, with immaculate gardens surrounding it. As Roxas stepped out of the car he wondered how such a beautiful place could hold such horrid secrets.

Ellen and Nora were the first to arrive at the door, closely followed by Roxas, Reno, and Rude. "Should we knock?" Ellen asked, staring at the door. Roxas glared at his mother before shoving pass her and Nora to open the surprisingly unlocked door. He glanced back at his companions and quietly entered the house. It was very similar to the living room in Destiny Islands. Almost everything was white and black and looked to be the best and most expensive items money could buy.

"Boys, you search the left side of the house, we'll search the right." Nora decided.

"Got it, yo." Reno acknowledged, before following Roxas down the first hall.

"Rob said he was in the basement, which is behind a picture so start moving them…" Roxas was cut off by the cracking of a glass frame hitting the floor. "Reno, an eleven inch picture is not going to hide a door!"

"I know. But damn does it feel good? It's not like we're trying to do Morgan any favors, yo." Reno smirked at Roxas, sending another picture frame to the floor. Roxas shrugged before knocking the picture next to him on the ground. Glass shattered around his feet. Reno was right; it did feel good to be an inconvenience to Morgan.

After knocking down and breaking as many frames as they could find, they came across a hallway with several painting that extended from the floor to nearly touching the ceiling. "This'll be it." Rude commented. Reno and Roxas nodded as the trio looked down the hallway forebodingly.

Roxas was the first to move forward. _These paintings look priceless,_ Roxas thought before lifting up on the frame of the first painting, sending it crashing to the floor. Rude and Reno soon followed Roxas' example, sending the priceless paintings to the floor. It wasn't until the fifth picture that Roxas met resistance. Changing his tactics he pulled on the frame like it was a door and was rewarded with an entry way. "Rude, Reno!" Roxas grabbed their attention before walking through the hidden doorway, and into another hallway.

It didn't take them long to reach the end of the hallway, climb down some stairs and find another door. Roxas looked up at Rude and Reno before slowly turning the frigid, black, knob and pulling the door open. He let out an audible gasp as the smell and sight hit him. It smelled like mold and dirty water and the only light in the room was a single bulb hanging in the middle of it. There was a steady drip of water coming down form a ceiling tile and the temperature of the room was freezing. Roxas knew the room was empty but he walked into it anyway. On the farthest wall form the doorway, there was a set of chains. As Roxas' feet brought him closer he saw blood stains coating the floor and wall around them.

"This is awful." Reno said from behind Roxas. Roxas nodded and grabbed one of the chains in his shaking hand. The edge of the cuff was covered in blood, like Axel had tried to pull his hand through it. He wouldn't put it past Axel to cut his wrists and break his bones to escape. Roxas remembered that's how Axel had broken his arm at the hospital. "Do you think Morgan has him, or do you think she k…that we're too late?" Reno asked hugging Rude close to him. Rude quickly wrapped his arms comfortingly around Reno.

"I don't know." Roxas said miserably as he dropped the chain and walked out of the disturbing room.

oOo

"They're breaking things!" Ellen exclaimed as another resounding crash was heard throughout the house.

"I say let's let them have at it." Nora said as she threw a picture of Morgan and Rob's wedding day to the floor and thoroughly stomped the hell out of it. "It's therapeutic."

"It also wastes time." Ellen said before continuing her search. Ellen and Nora had searched the entire bottom half of the right side of the house when the crashing finally stopped.

"Do you think they found something or just ran out of ammo?" Nora asked.

"I don't know, let's go see." Ellen began walking towards where they came from with Nora at her side. "I'm sorry for insisting Axel was dead. I remember when I lost my parents I got unhealthily depressed, not that any depression is healthy, but it was bad. I wanted Roxas to skip that, and I thought if I could convince him to move on he wouldn't have to feel that miserable. And I myself, moved on because I didn't want to fall back into that depression, it almost killed me last time."

"It's okay Ellen. I forgive you and I understand your purpose." Nora wrapped an arm around the much smaller frame of Ellen.

"We're still friends?" Ellen asked.

"Absolutely." Nora confirmed. They remained silent after the exchange and easily heard the front door opening as they walked in front of it intending to find the boys. Nora and Ellen stared wide eyed at Morgan as she stood in the doorway with her hands on her hips.

"Hmm…your car's in the middle of my driveway. You didn't think you were being sneaky did you?" Morgan glared at each of her intruders. "How did you did you find this place anyway?"

"Give me my son back!" Nora yelled with her fists balled up at her sides.

"Your son? Where were you when he was growing up?"

Faster that light, Nora's fist connected with Morgan's face. She'd never hit anyone before and wasn't expecting it to hurt so much. But she shook off the pain and landed as many punches as she could on that child knapping bitch, before Ellen pulled her away from Morgan. "We're already breaking and entering; you don't want to be arrested for assault too." She told Nora.

"Ahh…you fucking bitch." Morgan squealed in a nasally voice pinching her bloody nose, "I think you broke my nose."

"Oh quit whining you fucking sissy bitch! You deserved that and so much more!" Nora shot back, struggling against Ellen's restraints.

"Mom!" Reno said astonished at his mother's harsh tone and crude language, when he, Roxas, and Rude walked in. Ellen and Nora both turned expectantly towards the newcomers. Realizing that the wanted to know where Axel was Reno said, "Down that hallway," he pointed behind himself, "There is…uh…was a hallway full of large door length paintings. As we were told, one of them was a door leading to the basement…"

"You won't get him out; I'm the only one with a key!" Morgan spoke harshly, taking a step forward. That was a mistake. Using her martial arts training, Nora kicked Morgan directly in her million dollar face. "Bitch!" Morgan hissed.

"You're right we won't get him out, he's already gone." Roxas said.

"What?!" Morgan ran pass her intruders to the disastrous hallway. "What the hell did you do to my house?!" She yelled before running down the hallway. The whole room could hear her getting farther away as the crunching sound of her feet on the glass shards became more distant.

"He's really gone?" Nora asked dejectedly.

"Yeah. We thought Morgan may have had him but she seemed utterly shocked at the news, so that's doubtful." Rude answered.

"Do you think he escaped?" Ellen asked.

"I hope so." Roxas murmured. When the five heard Morgan's bloodcurdling scream reverberate thought the house they ran to the car and left in a hurry. On their way home they made sure to look for a mess of red hair and every grey Mustang they passed was given a thorough inspection. But they always came up empty.

oOo

Axel was on the verge of passing out as he floored his Saleen through the traffic. He had a Mountain Dew in one hand and the other on the steering wheel. Never before had his car been filled with this many fast food wrappers. It was a horrible sight but he didn't have time to stop and throw them away. He still felt like shit but he couldn't stop. He needed to see Roxas.

Several cars angrily honked their horns at him as he cut them off in his hurry. He saluted them with one finger out the window and continued his speedy getaway. Nightwish's, "I Wish I Had An Angel" was blasting form his speakers as he blew through a stoplight, possibly causing a crash, though he was going so fast he was already too far away to see the damage.

The speed and thrill brought him back to the days of his Ferrari, before it was impounded. This of course reminded him of when he'd told Roxas all his dirty little secrets, and Roxas had accepted him. Roxas, his angel. He had wrapped his wings around Axel, healing so many mistrusts, wounds, horrible habbits, and cleaning the filth, in an attempt to protect and save him. He needed his angel, he wished he was here.

Axel down shifted as he got closer to Destiny Islands. He remained on the on the outskirts of town looking for a good place to hide his car in order to keep Morgan from finding him. He finally found a very secluded area and locked his car up, leaving most of his money and clothes. Then he began his trek towards his mom's house, since he wasn't allowed at Roxy's.

The images in his head of walking into the apartment, hugging his brother, kissing his mother, and calling Roxas to tell him to get his cute ass over there and welcome him home, kept his legs moving. But your will can only keep you going for so long. Eventually your body reaches its limit, and after two hour of walking Axel's body met his, and he collapsed on the side of the road. He mouthed "Roxas" but no sound left him.

oOo

"So, Zexy," Zexion glowered at Sora for the use of that idiotic nickname, "Why are you always at Demyx's house. I know you're boyfriends, but do you ever go home?" Sora finished.

"That is my home." He answered nonchalantly, and Demyx, who was sitting next to him on the couch, cuddled into his chest.

"Why, what happened to your house?" Sora said, and Riku shook his head to silence the boy in his lap to no avail.

"I'm eighteen. They're not getting paid any more, so they don't want me." When Sora gave him a confused look Zexion continued, "They were foster parents, I never met my real parents."

"And no one adopted you?" Sora asked in disbelief.

"I guess people would rather _be paid_ for keeping me than _have to pay_ to have me as their own." Zexion shrugged.

"You're not even a little sad about that?"

"What's the point of being upset, it gets you nothing, except the occasional beating."

"Zexy! You never told me you were abused!" Demyx cried.

"It never came up."

"Zexion, even I didn't know about that and I've always known you." Riku commented.

"It was my first foster family. My foster dad was a drunk; I was good at hiding the bruises. No one needed to know."

"Zexy!" Demyx cuddled closer to him, nuzzling his head into Zexoin's neck.

"You knew the minute you saw Axel that he was abused, didn't you?" Riku asked.

"Maybe not the minute, but very soon, yes."

"When he disappeared that first time, why didn't you tell us?"

"Demyx knew what was happening. And Riku, if you remember, I was 'sick' quite often as a child. I didn't want anyone to see me and I assumed Axel felt the same way. I assure you when I saw just how bad it was for Axel, I regretted my decision to keep his secret."

"Sooooo, Axel, Demyx, and Zexion have all been abused. Riku, are you and Seph hiding anything?" Sora asked.

"Thankfully I can say our only secret is that Kadaj locked me in a closet once and it took Seph three hours to realize it and find me."

"Three hours!" Sora exclaimed.

"Well for one hour Sephiroth wasn't even home. Once he got home it only took him fifteen minutes to realize he hadn't seen me. He spent another twenty minutes calling my friends. Then he yelled at Kadaj while he searched the house for me. When Kadaj wouldn't tell him where I was he grounded him from everything for six months. Eventually he found me tied up with my mouth taped in a closet."

"I remember him calling me. That was only a few months after the car accident. We were seven, right?" Zexion commented.

"Yeah, Kadaj was still upset about our parents and the fact that I lived and they died. He was testing Sephiroth to see how much he could get away with."

"I think Seph won." Zexion showed a hint of a smile.

"Oh yeah." Riku laughed. Sephiroth had put all of them in their places. When it came to Riku, no one messed with him unless they were prepared to face the wrath of Sephiroth, which was a scary thing. He had come so close to losing Riku with his parents that he became extremely protective over his youngest brother. He felt it was a miracle to still have him. "What time is it?" Riku asked.

"One AM. Do you want to play video games until they get back? Roxas and I got an Xbox for our birthday so all four of us can play." Sora suggested. After getting agreements from everyone, they set up the game and all sat down on the couch. Ten minutes later they were out cold with the controls falling from their limp hands.

**AN: Zexion's story actually existed in "The Other Side isn't so Green" I just never had an opportunity to write about it. We heard a little about Demyx, and a little about Riku, but Zexion has remained a mystery. Now you know what I've known the entire time; he has foster parents, or had, now he's got Darla. There will be some Zemyx fluff in the next chapter. (An attempt to add humor to this drama).**

**Hopefully that was more exciting than last chapter. I liked how the search of the summer house turned out, Morgan finally got a bit of a beating, thanks to Nora.**

**Thanks for all reviews, favs, and alerts; I will do my best to get a chapter up before AkuRoku Day.**


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Well, I wanted to upload this yesterday, but fanfiction crapped out. T_T So hear it is, a day later than I wanted to give it to you. As promised there will be some Zemyx fluff. And hopefully a little bit of comic relief. That was kind of my goal, but I may have failed.

Warning: Some mild adult content.

**Here, at the Other Side – Chapter 7**

"Hmm…" Ellen murmured. It was 4:00 AM and Nora had just dropped her and Roxas off at their house. They both walked into the living room and found four boys passed out on the couch. Demyx was curled up against Zexion on one side and Sora was sprawled out on top of Riku on the other.

"I vote, just leave them." Roxas whispered. Ellen nodded and grabbed a couple of blankets to cover the sleeping boys. She waited for Roxas to reach the stairs before she turned off the TV and lights.

As soon as Roxas' head hit the pillows he let the tears he'd been holding back fall. He had been so sure that they would find Axel in that house and now his hopes were just ripped out from under him. He just hoped wherever Axel was that he was okay. Normally Roxas cried silently but tonight he couldn't keep his sobs quiet. Axel was still missing, and now no one knew where he was.

When he heard his door open, felt his bed sink, and then felt his mom wrap her arms around him, he realized how loud he'd been crying. For a moment he wanted to push her away and tell her to leave him alone, but he quickly realized that wasn't what he really wanted. He wanted comfort, the comfort only a mother could give. Roxas turned around in his mother's arms and cried into her shoulder, clutching her as hard as if his life depended on it. She rubbed his back and allowed his tears to stain her shirt, giving him as much comfort as possible. Eventually both Roxas and Ellen fell asleep on his bed, exhausted from the day's events.

oOo

Roxas and Ellen were abruptly woken when Sora pounced on top of them closely followed by Demyx. Riku tilted his head down, causing his hair to fall into his face, and Zexion held a hand in front of his mouth, to hide their smiles, as they stood in the doorway watching Sora and Demyx jump on top of Roxas and Ellen. "Fucking hell, Sora!" Roxas groaned.

"Language Roxas!" Ellen scolded as she pushed Sora and Demyx off of her and onto the floor.

"Owwey" Sory whined as he thudded onto the floor. "That wasn't nice mom! Why are you in Roxas' bed, and where's Axel? Is he with Nora?" Demxy eagerly sat up, rubbing his bumped head, awaiting the answer, while Riku and Zexon walked further into the room. Roxas threw himself back into his pillows and hid beneath his blankets at the unintended reminder.

"He wasn't there. I'm sorry boys." Ellen responded sadly.

"But, but Rob said…" Demyx whined.

"Well, he defiantly _was_ there, Rob didn't lie." Roxas said poking his head out of the blanket. "He's just not there anymore. I hate knowing that he was in that awful dungeon for six months. And the blood…" Roxas trailed off.

"The blood?" Ellen asked. Everyone's eyes went back to Roxas.

"There was blood spatter all around the chains Morgan must have used to hold him there."

"Chains?" Demyx asked horrified.

"Blood, chains, mold, dark, wet, filthy, dungeon. It was appalling." Roxas listed.

"Poor Axel." Sora murmured.

"Crap!" Ellen shot out of the bed. "Good bye boys, I'm late for work." They listened as she scurried into her room, made several crashing sounds and ran back down the hallway, ready for work in under five minutes.

"Wow, super mom." Riku tried to lighten the mood.

"No kidding." Zexion said, possibly joking, but nothing in his voice or on his face could confirm it. Only Demyx's giggling, made it known that Zexion, indeed was, continuing Riku's joke.

"Zexion, have you ever tried to smile?" Sora asked as he pulled himself onto Roxas' bed again.

"It's an unnecessary muscle movement." Zexion responded dully. "So what are we doing about Axel now?"

"I have no idea. We're kind of out of options. The one person who knew where he was had no idea he was gone. Seriously, Morgan completely freaked out when she found out."

"Really?" Zexion arched his visible eyebrow, one of the few movements his face ever made. "Did he escape?" Zexion wondered to himself, thought he was speaking out loud and the entire room heard him.

"I hope he escaped." Demyx said and grabbed Zexion's hand to pull him to the floor with him.

"If he escaped, shouldn't he be here by now? Wouldn't he come to us?" Sora asked. "If he wasn't there when you guys were there, that means he left before you."

"What if something happened to him on his way here?" Riku wondered.

"Riku!" Sora scolded and Roxas half whined, half groaned into his pillow before crying again.

"Now look what you did, Riku!" Demyx scolded. "Roxas, I'm gonna make you brownies. They won't fix anything, but when you bite into them it's like you're filling yourself with pure happiness, even if it only lasts for a moment."

"Thank you, Dem." Roxas cried his appreciation.

"Come on Zexy, help me make some brownies." Demyx stood up and dragged Zexion with him to the kitchen, leaving Sora and Riku to comfort Roxas. Once they entered the kitchen they remained quiet as they gathered ingredients and put them together. After they poured the batter into a pan and put it into the oven, Demyx spoke, "Do you think Axel's okay?"

Zexion sighed and walked towards the sink, running his hands under the water. "I don't want to make a hypothesis on that. I don't think it'd be comforting."

"Please Zexy, I want the truth from you." Demyx wrapped his arms around Zexions's waist, with his chest and head lying against Zexions' back.

"Honestly, I believe he escaped. But Sora's right. He should've been here before Roxas and Mrs. Hikari. That leads me to believe something happened to him. I can only hope that it wasn't too bad, and just delayed him a bit."

"I love you." Demyx said nuzzling his head against Zexion's back.

"I love you too Dem, more than anything." Zexion turned his head so he could capture Demyx's lips in his own. He immediately opened his mouth, allowing his and Demyx's tongues to dance. There was something about your lover holding you in his arms that could bring comfort to any situation.

Zexion felt one of Demyx's hands wander under his shirt and up his chest, his other hand travelled into his pants. He let out a low moan as Demyx's hand made it's was lower and tilted his head allowing Demyx to attack his neck. "Dem, ahh…this isn't your house, nngh." Zexion said as Demyx began rubbing his growing arousal.

"Everyone's busy Zexy, and I want some lovin'." Demyx pouted. How could he resist that? Zexion smiled, a real smile, at Demyx before recapturing his lips. Taking this as a 'yes', Demyx pulled down Zexion's pants, and then undid his own. "I love you Zex."

"I love you too Dem…nngh."

oOo

Sora and Riku walked down the stairs, pulled by the smell of baking brownies. They had just walked into the living room when the front door opened and Ellen walked in. "Mom?" Sora asked confused as to why she was home when she said she was going to work.

"I decided to take a day off of work; I missed half the day anyway. Do I smell brownies?" Ellen asked.

"Demyx wants to try to make Roxas feel better." Riku answered.

"He's still not doing well?"

"Not at all. His only hope was sort of crushed yesterday." Came Sora's reply.

"Well, let's see how those brownies are doing." Ellen said as they walked toward the kitchen. Then they all stopped when they heard some very _happy_ moans.

"Nggh…Ahh, Zexyyyy!"

"Ahhnnn, Dem!"

Satisfied that he moans were done, the trio moved into the kitchen doorway. When they looked around the kitchen they saw Demyx holding Zexion against the sink, both of them had their pants around their ankles and they were breathing heavily into their kiss.

"I thought you were making brownies, not babies!" Demyx and Zexion quickly pulled apart, put their pants back into place and turned around at Sora's voice, just as the timer on the oven went off.

Zexion turned back to the sink to wash his hands while Demyx zipped up his pants and raised a finger, "Actually, we did both!" Demyx said cheerfully and full of pride.

"Does my house just scream 'Please have sex here'?!" Ellen yelled as Zexion finished washing his hands and pulled the brownies out. "I'm calling your parents."

"My parent is Demyx's mom. My foster parents kicked me out." Zexion remarked.

"Fine!"

"And could you wait until her shift is over? She'll be mad if she's interrupted for this." Demyx requested.

"No, she's going to be mad no matter what. This is not something to be taken lightly."

"She really isn't bothered by it." Demyx continued and handed Zexion a knife to cut the brownies with.

"What do you mean?" Ellen asked.

"My mom knows that Zexy and I sleep together. I told her after the first time and she's okay with it. Zexy and I even share a room."

"What?!" Ellen repeated in a scandalized tone.

"You see, Mrs. Hikari, some parents realize that their children are going to have sex, and rather than tell them not to do it at all, they make sure their children are prepared and safe. Darla is one of those mothers. She was even quite happy that Demyx had felt comfortable enough to talk to her." Zexion explained emotionlessly as he cut the brownies.

Ellen's face fell. "I'm sorry about kicking Axel out! I'm sorry I got him kidnapped and tortured. I'm sorry my children's friends and boyfriend are mad at me. And most of all I'm sorry I've hurt my son to the point of him hating me again. I'm sorry!" Ellen broke down and fell to her knees.

At some point, Roxas had joined them in the kitchen and he was the first to move forward, kneel in front of his mother, and wrap his arms around her, "I don't hate you mom. I love you."

Next to wrap his arms around her was Sora mumbling 'I love you too' into her hair. Zexion and Demyx soon followed, joining in the group hug. "Though we disagree with your choice of punishment, we don't blame you." Zexion said. After a moment, Riku shrugged and also joined them.

They all sat in the middle of the kitchen floor comforting Ellen, for a few minutes. Then Ellen asked from the middle of the circle, "Demyx, you haven't washed your hands yet have you?" Demyx answered with a wicked smile and a mischievous 'no'. The group quickly broke apart and rubbed imaginary dirt off themselves.

oOo

"I'm going to kill him. When I find him, and I will, I am going to kill that worthless piece of shit!" Morgan confided in her husband as she paced back and forth.

"Give up Morgan, he won." Rob sighed. Morgan slammed her hands onto the table and leaned towards Rob.

"You never gave up. You never let him win." She yelled.

"I'm spending the rest of my life in jail, and didn't fight it. I allowed this to happen. I gave up, he won, end of story."

"God! When did you become such a fucking sally! If you weren't in jail, you'd be helping me."

"That's not true…anymore."

"This is about Nora isn't it?! You started acting like this when you shot that fucking bitch. You're obsessed with that whor-," Morgan was cut off when Rob's fist met her face.

"Look who's talking, you bitch!" Morgan stared at Rob shocked. He'd never struck her before, he'd barely even yelled at her. "You'd rather marry me even though I didn't love you, than loose me to the woman I do love. And don't fucking call her that again!" Rob screamed.

Holding her face, Morgan walked towards the door, "You've changed Rob. You loved me when you proposed to me. I could see it. Ever since then I've been killing myself trying to make you love me again."

"I'm sorry Morgan."

"Yeah, well I'm not. You'll love me again. I'll make sure of it."

**AN: I couldn't help it. I had to make Ellen walk in on yet another pairing. Now she's seen them all, Akuroku, Soriku (kind of, sort of), and Zemyx. And there will be more info about Darla's opinions on Demyx and Zexion's sex life in the next chapter. I hope you like her, cuz Darla and Nora are my favorite mom's in this story. Ellen's nice in that overprotective way, but she has her faults. And we don't even have to discuss Morgan.**

**And I'm sure you all want to kill me, but I assure you, we will find out where Axel is in the third paragraph of the next chapter. We will also hear about his condition, and if you read "He doesn't Look a thing like Jesus." I realize they might, no will, seem similar, but I wrote this one first.**

**Also, because I know this is the main reason I'll be receiving death threats, Axel and Roxas will be together in chapter 9, promise. And there are hints of it at the end of chapter 8. Keep patient, just a little longer.**


	8. Chapter 8

AN: As promised here's chapter 8. Now we can find out how Axel is doing and where he is.

(if you don't read my other stories you may want to skip this)

'He Doesn't Look a thing Like Jesus' I know it's been a while, and I've barely started writing chapter 19, but I am getting ideas now, so hopefully I'll be able to update soon.

'Once Upon a Midnight Dream' I have scattered ideas on this one and am trying to work through them to get a new chap up.

'Here, at the Other Side' I am still writing chapter 10 but I'm hoping to have more written by the time I upload chapter 9.

I've been unable to write for all three of these stories because I had a Zemyx story rolling around in my head that was just screaming to be written. I finally sat down and started writing it (it's now being shown as a _current work_ in my profile) and I was able to continue my other stories with the Zemyx story finally being released.

The point is, if I disappear for a little bit, and it will be after chapter nine, no worries, it's because I'm writing. And after August 24th it's because I'm busy with school.

Alright, go ahead and read about Axel if you didn't already skip all of that.

**Chapter 8 – Here, at the Other Side**

"Who's my next patient?" Dr. Saix asked.

"Hmm…looks like the nameless boy someone found on the side of the road. He's getting fluids intravenously and he's on a high calorie diet, but he still needs you to look him over."

Saix leaned into the room and saw the familiar tattooed face and red hair. "His name is Axel Akuseru. I've had him as a patient before." He informed the nurse he was talking to, before walking into the room.

After performing a physical on the unconscious Axel he determined that the boy was very malnourished, dehydrated, had two broken ribs, severe lacerations around his wrists, a minor concussion, many bruises along his body, and cuts across his feet. It certainly wasn't the worst he'd seen him, but he was in pretty bad shape. Now that he'd paid off all of his debts, Saix felt bad for allowing himself to be bribed.

He sighed and sat down in the chair next to Axel's bed. He knew from the news that Rob had been arrested and that Axel had been missing for about six months. Honestly, Saix assumed that Axel was dead. The abuse he was put through was very apparent when the parents actually paid you to ignore it. And now Saix had no one to call for this kid. He was alone.

oOo

Axel opened his eyes and heard a familiar beeping sound. _Fuck._ He was in the hospital, _again._ Sitting himself up in the bed, he felt a pull in his arm. _Another IV._ Axel made to grab the annoying tube in his arm when someone spoke up, "Don't do that." He turned his head to see his blue haired doctor and smirked before ripping the tube out of his arm.

Saix jumped up to stop Axel but was too late. However he was able to grab Axel's wrist, above the newly stitched lacerations, and prevent him from jumping off the bed. "What happened to you?" Saix asked. Axel didn't answer, but his body started shaking and his eyes clouded over with fear, at having something around his wrist again. He quickly kneed Saix in the ribs to protect himself, which succeeded in making the doctor release his arms.

Saix let go of Axel's arms and clutched his ribs. _Damn that kid is strong._ Axel took the opportunity to climb off the bed and stagger away. By the time he got his sore body to the door several doctors and nurses were clambering through it. Several of them had sedatives in their hands.

_Bring it on. I'm going to my Roxy._ Axel made a run for the door. Using all his energy he hit, kicked, scratched, broke, and bit anyone who tried to stop him. He wouldn't be held down again, he just got free. And he needed his Roxy. Was that too much to ask for? Eventually, one of the doctors got a needle into his skin, and Axel couldn't fight the blackness that began to overcome him. He just wanted his Roxy.

Two nurses carried Axel back to the bed where several others were ready with restraints and a new IV. One particular nurse however, grabbed Saix's arm and dragged him away from the scene. "When did Axel get here?!" Darla asked in a dangerous tone.

"He's been here for several hours." Saix responded.

"Why was I not informed."

"Believe it or not the nurses are not told about every single patient that enters this hospital."

"You've seen me and my son in his room before!" Darla yelled, causing a few people to stare. "Mind your own goddamn business?" She shouted at them before turning back to Saix.

"Darla! I didn't remember I had other things on my mind at that time." Darla shook her head and walked back towards Axel's room.

"Didn't your shift end hours ago?"

"Yes, but one of my patients was dying and wanted me t be with her. Now I've got to make a few phone calls and I need to keep Axel company."

"He's sedated."

"That doesn't matter, you heartless prick!"

oOo

"These are very good, Demyx." Roxas said with a mouthful of brownie. "It is like biting into happiness."

"I told you, and Zexion helped." Demyx said with a smile on his face grabbing Zexion's han.

"It was your recipe." Zexion responded.

"Well, it's very good, both of you." Ellen praise them. They sat in silence for a moment before the phone rang and Ellen stood up to answer it. "Hikari residence."

_"Ellen? Oh my God, you'll never believe it!"_ Darla's voice came thrugh the phone.

"What is t Darla?"

_"Axel's in the hospital an alive. Room eihgt floor four."_

"What? Really!?" Ellen said both shocked and excited about the news.

_"Yeah, you'll have to call Nora, I don't have her number."_

"Alright, we'll be there shortly." Ellen hung up an quickly dialed Nora's number, ingnoring the questioning look she was gettingform the boys. They could wait a moment.

_"Reno speaking, yo."_ Reno answered.

"Reno, I need to speak to your mother now." Ellen demanded, surprised that Reno was even awake. Sure it was past noon, but they had been up late last night.

_"Um, she's sleeping."_

"Trust me, she'll want to be woken."

Ellen hear some rustlening and mucmbling then, "Hello, Ellen what's wrong?" comae Nora's exhausted voice.

"Nothings wrong," A smile covered Ellen's ace, "Darla just called, Axel's alive. He's in the hospital, room eitht floor four. We'll meet you there." Ellen hung up leaving Nora to her stuned silence. She then turned around to meet the anxious stares of her five boys. "I can only take three of you in my car so, Roxas, Demyx , and Zexion, et ready." The three boys shot out of ther chairs an did as they were told. "Sora and Riku, you'll wait for Dad to get here and he'll drive you over. Okay."

"yeah, how long is he going to be?" Sora asked.

"I'm going to call him as soon as I get in the car. It'll probably take him twenty minutes to get here." Ellen responded as she walked ot the door and put her shoes on. "Bye boys, behave." Roxas, Demyx, and Zexion were already in the car when Ellen go to it.

"Hurry up mom." Roxas urged.

"Roxas, he's not going anywhere." Ellen responded as she pulled out of the driveway.

"he's waiting for me mom! Floor it! Axel would floor it to get to me."

"Roxas if I get pulled over, it'll take a lot longer."

"Fine." Roxas puted.

oOo

"So, how is he Aerith?" Saix asked the therapist he'd sent to Axel's room.

"Honestly, I think I'm going to have to see him a lot more. He's got what looks to be self inflicted wounds all over his arms. I really want to talk to him about that, except I can't get him to talk at all. He won't even talk to that lovely nurse, Darla, who's in his room." Aerith sighed. "His being speechless isn't anything medical related, he's choosing not to speak to us, though he is clearly capable of speech. But the thing that concerns me the most is that he won't let anyone touch him, especially his hands and wrists. When someone touches him he is so frightened by it that his body begins to shake, and he'll protect himself by any means necessary. Dr. Saix, he's been put through some horrible trauma; I have no doubt about that. We'll have to be careful around him and I'll spend at least an hour with him every day."

"Alright, thank you Aerith." Saix said before walking into Axel's room. The redhead was still awake and Darla was sitting in a chair near his bed. Saix stood next to Axel and said, "If you talk to us we might be able to take those restraints off. I know you don't like them. They're touching your wrist. Will you talk to me?" Axel shook his head, "Will you talk to anyone?" Again Axel shook his head. "Fine. Aerith will be talking to you once a day. Maybe she'll be less threatening." Saix finished and walked out the door.

"Axel, sweetie, why won't you talk to me?" Darla asked and grabbed Axel's hand, which resulted in a shaking fit from him, so she let go quickly. "What did she do to you honey?"

oOo

"Axel, sweetie, why won't you talk to me?" Axel wanted to talk to her, he did. But if he talked to her she'd want to know what happened to him, and he wasn't ready for that yet. When Darla's hand wrapped around his he wanted to feel comforted but he panicked. The memories of the basement came flooding back. His wrists were already being held captive and when Darla prevented his fingers from moving his body stated shaking. He needed to be able to control his movements; he didn't want to be trapped. He wanted nothing more than to throw that confining hand away. He was never allowed to move in that basement and he didn't want to be held captive anymore. It took so long for him to escape the first time.

Noticing his distress Darla let go, "What did she do to you honey." _I don't want to think about it. Can't you tell, can't you understand? I just want my Roxy. Why can't I just go see him?_ Axel felt like screaming, no one understood him. "I know what will cheer you up Axel. Ellen's on her way over here with Roxas." Darla spoke and Axel perked up. _She does understand me, a little at least. She knows I want to see Roxas. And he's coming, my Roxy is coming to me._ "See, I was right." She observed Axel's small hint of a smile. "She's bringing Demyx and Zexion as well. Sora, Riku and Jim will come a little later. And your mom, Reno and Rude are also on their way."

_Wow, everyone's coming to see me. They must have missed me._ Axel was feeling happy all of the sudden. There had been a time, when no one would have missed him or even looked for him. Now he had ten people coming to see him and Darla was already here, making it a total of eleven. "You know, Nora, Reno, Rude, and Roxas, have been looking for you nonstop since the day you went missing." _Really,_ "Poor Roxas has been a mess. Did you know he had a birthday?" Axel nodded; he was quite upset that he had missed it. He'd had so many plans. "His mom threw him and Sora a huge party but he came to my house instead." _What have I done to my Roxy? I made him so sad._ "Axel, sweetheart, this was not your fault, don't blame yourself." Darla scolded when she saw the guilty look on his face.

"We're all so happy you're back. We've been so worried." Axel gave her a brief smile, _yeah, it sound like I'm home._

oOo

"Wait! Please, please we need to speak before you go see him." Saix said to Axel's 'family'. The small blond kid tried to ignore him and walk to Axel's room, but the mother held him back. Right then a red haired woman, a red haired man and a bald man joined the group.

"Why are we standing here?" The red haired woman asked.

"Dr. Saix apparently needs to speak with us before we're allowed to see Axel." The mother said irritably to the red haired woman.

"Screw that." The redhead said.

Saix held a hand out to stop her, "Please, its important miss…"

"Nora, my names Nora, and I'm Axel's mother, real mother. And this is Ellen."

"Well Nora, Ellen, boys, you must pay attention. Axel has been through some sort of trauma. He won't talk to anyone and you can't touch him. He goes into a highly defensive state when he's touched. So as much as you want to, you cannot hug him, and don't expect him to respond to your words. Also, we had to restrain him again…"

"What!?" Roxas said horrified. His Axel, who had been chained for months, was being restrained. He pushed Saix out of his way and ran to Axel's room.

"Tell him to stop! Axel has broken several bones attacking people because they touch him, even Darla's." Saix rushed.

"Roxas don't touch him!" Ellen yelled as Roxas threw the door open and jumped onto Axel's bed.

**AN: Yeah, yeah, I lied. So shoot me. We find out about Darla's opinion of the Zemyx relationship in chapter nine, not eight, I was wrong. But look. Read that last line again. Axel and Roxas are together. Now what is Axel going to do when he finds himself trapped underneath Roxas. Hopefully you won't have to wait long to find out.**

**I really, really tried to explain what's going through Axel's head as best as I could. I tried to imagine how someone would feel if they were finally freed after being immobile against their will for months. I would just assume that some people may have an issue with being touched and feeling restrained. So Axel is reflecting that.**

**Zemyx will again be used in the next chapter as comic relief, hopefully. I tried to make it humorous. Anyway, Axel and Roxas are together. But I'm sure that's not enough for everyone, so I'm gonna try to get nine up soon.**

**Thanks for all reviews, favs, and alerts, I appreciate all of them.**

**Final Note, since this story has child abuse in it, I thought I'd give you some songs, seeing as I'm obsessed with music. Concrete Angel by Martina McBride, Alyssa Lies by Jason Michael Carroll, Home Grown by Otep, Jonestown Tea by Otep, Please Don't Believe Me by Alan O'Day, Dear Mr. Jesus, A Soldier's Child (Lance and Kelsey's song), Little Girl by John Michael Montgomery, Daddy by Korn, Down With The Sickness by Disturbed (Not actually about child abuse, but there is a section in it that sounds similar to it, and it happens to be one of Axel's favorite songs, in this story) If you know any others I wouldn't mind hearing about them. Like I said, I'm a bit obsessed with music.**


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Yeah, I know I said I'd get it up fast, but editing was more difficult than usual, because there's no dividers. It's all one scene. Anyway, enjoy.

**Here, at the Other Side – Chapter 9**

When the door to his room shot open, the first real smile that had grazed his face in six months lit up Axel's face at the sight of Roxas' worried expression. It didn't take long for Roxas to cross the distance from the door to the bed and jump on top of Axel. His ribs felt like they'd been hit by a truck, despite Roxas' light weight, but Axel didn't care, he had his Roxy again.

With Roxas on top of him, Axel didn't feel trapped, he felt free. The one person he trusted more than anyone was here. His angel was smiling down at him, encasing his magnificent wings around him in a protective shield. Roxas brought his lips down to Axel's, kissing him passionately, expressing all of the emotions they had felt over the last six months. As Axel deepened the kiss he felt Roxas' hand slide from his chest down his arms all the way to the restraints. Not breaking the kiss once, Roxas freed Axel's confined hand and as soon as it was released Axel reached up to Roxas face as he pulled away to breath. Axel gently ran his fingers across Roxas' jaw and up his face, caressing the soft skin he hadn't been able to touch in six months but had never forgotten the feeling of it against his own skin. As his hand made its way into Roxas' hair he continued their kiss, and Roxas freed his other hand. When both hands were free Axel felt that Roxas was too far away, even though he was still lying on top of him, so he wrapped his arm around Roxas' back and pulled his Roxas, his everything, closer to him.

"I love you." He whispered so only Roxas would hear.

"I love you too." Roxas whispered to Axel, and threaded his finger's through that red hair that he loved and missed so much. "I knew you were alive, I always knew it. I've missed you so much. It feels like I can breathe again, like the world started turning again and life can continue." He said before capturing Axel's lips again. He just couldn't get enough of his redhead. And Axel knew exactly what Roxas was talking about. It was the exact same feeling he'd had. When they finally ran out of air and ended their kiss, Roxas nuzzled his head into Axel's neck. Axel kept one arm around Roxas' back, gently rubbing circles, and one in his blond spikes. He never wanted to let him go.

"Well that's different." Saix said from the doorway.

"Dr. Saix, doesn't he have a broken rib?" Aerith, who had joined them when she heard the yelling, asked.

"Two, actually." Saix responded. At hearing Saix's response, Roxas tried to get off of Axel. He didn't want to cause him any more pain than he'd already been through, but Axel only held him tighter. He wouldn't let Roxas leave him. He just got him back. He couldn't let him go, he needed him near him.

"Axel." Roxas sighed, trying to move. He didn't want to leave Axel either, but causing him pain wasn't something he was willing to do. When Axel continued to hold him tighter, Roxas spoke to Saix. "Which side?"

"Left." He answered and Roxas rolled onto Axel's right side and cuddled his head back to its position. Once Roxas was in place Demyx moved forward and touched Axel with a single finger. When Axel didn't attack him he wrapped his arms around him and Roxas. He was overjoyed at having his friends back, and together. That was the way it was meant to be, Roxas and Axel, Axel and Roxas forever. You just couldn't have only one. They had to be together.

"I missed you sooooo much, Axel. Me and Zexy have been fucking like crazy because I missed you so much and needed lovins to comfort me." Demyx said, not caring that everyone in the room could hear him.

"Demyx!" Darla scolded as Axel, Roxas, Reno, and Rude laughed. Zexion held a hand up to his mouth to hide his own amusement at his boyfriend's confession, Ellen looked shocked, Saix and Aerith were a mixture of confusion and amusement, and Nora and Darla were failing miserably at holding back giggles. "D-demyx don't s-say," Darla put her head in her hands to let out a string of giggles before continuing, "Don't say things l-like in front of company." She lost control and stared laughing with the boys, soon followed b Nora. Ellen still looked shocked, but Saix and Aerith were now smiling.

"I think it may just be adults that can't touch him." Aerith spoke to Saix. "I'd test the theory but that could be dangerous."

"Well, before you touch him do what Demyx did. If he closes his eyes and starts shaking, get away. We'll leave the restraints off for now." Siax said before walking out. Aerith then turned to Nora.

"Hello Nora, you're Axel's mother, yes?" Nora nodded, "I'm Aerith, and I'm going to be Axel's therapist. Do you know if the cuts and burns on his arms are self inflicted?"

"Yes, most of them, but he stopped doing that by the time I met him." Nora answered and looked at her son. He was still cuddling himself closer to Roxas, if that were even possible. It was as if he were afraid that he would lose him if they didn't stay as close as possible. Both of them had their eyes closed and content smiles on their faces at finally being back in each other's arms. It was a beautiful moment she felt they should be allowed to experience alone. She really wanted to touch Axel but was too scared that she'd frighten him.

"When you met him? You haven't always known him?"

"His father stole him from me after he was born. I came here to find that his father and step mother had abused him, resulting in those awful marks on his arms. And six months ago his father went to jail and his step mother held him captive, using chains on his wrists, until yesterday."

"Oh my God! And they had restraints on him. Axel I'm so sorry. Poor thing. That sure explains a lot though. Is his not talking an old or new issue."

"That's new." Several voices spoke throughout the room.

"I'm going to try to get him talking again" Aerith said, "Is it alright for me to call you guys if I have question for you."

"Yeah, we'll leave our numbers for you." Ellen said.

"Thank you." Aerith said before walking out. Nora walked over to her son's bed, Reno and Rude trailing behind her.

"I've missed you so much sweetie. We looked for you, everyday. A couple of weeks ago Roxas suggested we talk to Rob. He was able to get Morgan to tell us where you were. We went there yesterday. Roxas, Rude and Reno saw where she kept you. I'm so sorry honey. I love you so much. I really tried hard to find you." Nora said with tears in her eyes and looking down. However, when she felt a cold hesitant hand on her own she looked up to see Axel shaking his head, silently telling her not to worry.

She took comfort in her son touching her, but she still wasn't ready to attempt touching him. "Bro, I hope you got a few punches on that bitch, yo!" Reno said leaning his much taller frame over his mother. "We certainly trashed her house looking for the right picture frame door."

"We really did make a mess." Rude said, and Roxas nodded.

"I think we broke every single frame and painting in that house." Roxas stated before placing a chaste kiss on Axel's lips.

"Oh my God! Axel, you're alive." Sora yelled, as he ran into the room with Jim and Riku, and almost hugged Axel, but was caught by Darla and Ellen. "What, I just want to hug him?"

"Roxas and Demyx are the only ones who've been able to touch him. I'd prefer it if you didn't try." Ellen said releasing Sora. "He also doesn't talk, but you can talk to him."

"O-okay, um…oh, guess what, Mom caught Demy and Zexy making babies while they were supposed to be making brownies. Sora gossiped and added in a softer tone, "They did it on the sink."

"Demyx! I told you, no sex in the kitchen. That means other people's houses too." Darla scolded.

"Sorry mom, I might not do it again." Demyx said with his head down and Zexion had to hold a hand in front of his mouth again to hide his smile.

"Might?" Darla asked.

"Well, yeah. I'd rather get grounded than miss out on kitchen sink sex." Demyx said cheerfully and it was becoming obvious that Zexion was having a hard time hiding his amusement. "It's gotta be in the top five for me and Zexy." Demyx reminisced. "Wasn't it Zexy." Zexion nodded before walking out of the room. But not before everyone heard him laugh. "Aww, Zexyyy, you got a pretty laugh, come back." Demyx said, and then it looked as if a light bulb went off in his head. "There's thirteen floors in this hospital, and elevators. I'll be back Axel!" Demyx finished before running out of the room yelling "Zexy, I gots an idea."

"You don't care that your son is having sex?!" Ellen asked Darla.

"I've known for a while that Demyx is sexually active. He told me after his first time. And when he told me about his and Zexion's first time I made them get blood tests. Both of them are clean, and it's not hurting anyone so, no, I don't' care, as long as they're responsible. Although, elevator sex isn't very responsible, I'll be back Axel." Darla left the room in a rush, attempting to keep her kids out of trouble.

Gods, Axel had missed this. He would've been the first one Demyx called after he and Zexion had their first time. But he'd missed it. He'd missed all of his friends, and now here they all are, minus Demyx and Zexion, to welcome him home.

"Well anyway, the brownies were good." Sora finished and Axel started laughing. It felt good to be home. "Maybe I can't make him talk but I got him to laugh." Sora moved closer to the bed and poked Axel, and then he let his finger linger on Axel's skin. When he still couldn't figure out what everyone meant about not touching him, Sora threw himself across Axel and Roxas. "We missed you so much!"

"Sora, he's got broken ribs." Roxas informed, while Nora and Ellen watched carefully, though it didn't seem like Axel minded. He was still smiling and holding onto Roxas for dear life.

Like he was scolded with a hot iron, Sora jumped off of Axel at Roxas' words. "Sorry Axel. Wanna know something else? Me and Riku almost got to our own baby making, but Mom walked in and Riku's been refusing me ever since."

"Sora." Riku sighed from his spot next to Jim by the door.

"But I don't really care anymore; Roxas said some stuff that made sense." Sora finished and wrapped his arms around Riku. "Him not talking is depressing. He always talks." He said to the room, and everyone became quiet.

Axel felt bad for not talking to them, but he wasn't ready. He knew Roxas and Demyx, probably Zexion even, would understand if he didn't want to talk about what happened but no one else would. He wasn't ready for that. He needed time. Hell, he couldn't even handle people touching him, adults in particular. He just felt like they were constricting him. Like they were trying to tie him up and take him away from his glorious angel again.

He assumed Demyx was able to touch him because he trusted Demxy as much as he trusted Roxsa. Sora, he felt, was able to touch him because he probably wouldn't even hurt a mosquito. Seriously, he yelled at Riku for killing on of those little fuckers. Riku, of course was trying to help Sora out by ridding him of that pest, but Sora went off on a rant about how they deserve to eat too. Axel really couldn't picture Sora chaining him up.

He couldn't really picture anyone in this room chaining him up, but not all of them had his complete trust. Axel took a look around the room. Rude and Reno were cuddling in a chair, Sora and Riku were speaking adamantly with Jim, and Mom and Ellen were speaking quietly ext to him. He'd forgiven Ellen while he was in that hell hole. She was just being an over protective mother after all. Roxas was placing small kisses along his neck, and Darla was off trying to stop Demyx and Zexion's sexcapades. Life was good again. At least until Morgan finds him. And he knew she would.

"Does anyone want to go to the cafeteria, give Axel and Roxas some alone time?" Darla asked from the doorway, holding a very disheveled Demyx and Zexion by the neck of their shirts. Zexion looked indifferent, while Demyx was grinning guiltily.

"That sounds good." Nora said, dragging a reluctant Ellen with her. Everyone else filed out of the room after them, leaving Roxas and Axel alone.

"Happy belated birthday, true."

**AN: Well, I don't know about anyone else, but I missed the 'true'. So I had Axel say it again. Next chapter, which still isn't done will have Axel talking with Roxas. **

**This time I didn't lie XD. We got Darla's opinions. And hopefully a little comic relief, and Roxas and Axel will be getting some alone time.**

**I may be disappearing for a bit to write some more. And I'll definitely be updating less after August 24 but I'll do my best. At least I brought Axel back before I disappeared right? No? Oh well. I'm doing my best here, I have many stressful things to deal with in the coming weeks.**

**So I'll get chapter 10 up as soon as I can.**

**Thanks for all reviews, alerts, and favs.**


	10. Chapter 10

AN: An update! Yes. It's been what now, three, four months. I'm terribly sorry. I've been working on this story I swear, I just had a serious case of writers block, and I started writing a new story, which I've been told is my best yet, called "Details". So yeah, that one has taken over cuz it's just begging to be written. But I have not given up on this story. I just had some trouble with this chapter. However now that its written I can get back to my plot and hopefully update some more.

Okay, so, to save you some trouble, I'm going to recap to the best of my abilities without actually having reread the chapters.

**Recap:** Once upon a time Ellen caught Roxas and Axel having… 'fun' …twice. So Axel was kicked out of the house and that b*tch Morgan had her boyfriend kidnap Axel while she stole Axels awesome, and very pretty, car. They kept him locked in a basement where the neglected him. Roxas, Rude, Reno, and Nora searched for Axel constantly, and finally, when they went to go see Rob in jail, they found out where Axel was. So, with great haste, Roxas, Rude, Reno, Nora, and Ellen, left Destiny Islands to go find Axel. Meanwhile, Axel's plan of escape was a success and he jumped in his car and headed back to DI to see the love of his life, the reason he leaves, the force behind each breathe he takes, Roxas.

When Ellen, Nora, and the teens arrived at the summer home, where they were told Axel was being held, they proceeded to break and enter, then trash the house, and were unsuccessful in finding their missing red head. Before they could escape the confines of the mansion, Morgan, the B herself, walked in on them. Nora gave her a beating but Ellen convinced her it was best to leave and try to avoid being put in jail. So they made their escape while Morgan was screaming bloody murder at Axel's absence.

To avoid having Morgan find him quickly, Axel left his car on the outskirts of town, and decided to walk to his mother's (nora) home. Unfortunatly, he passed out, exhausted from his imprisonment, before he could reach his destination. Roxas is depressed because he feels that the summer home was their last chance in finding Axel, so Demyx offers to make him brownies, but he and Zexion manage to make babies while doing that, and of course, Ellen walked in on them. While eating the brownies, the phone rings.

As it turns out, the mysterious caller is Darla (Demyx's mom, who is a nurse) telling the family that Axel is alive and in the hospital. So everyone jumps in their cars and heads out to go see Axel. When they arrive there they find out they can't touch Axel, and he won't talk. However Roxas ignores this and rips past the Dr through the door and pounces on his long lost love. Axel does not react as he has for everyone else, he embraces the feeling of Roxas on top of him (despite the pain in his ribs). After everyone has said their greeting to Axel, gotten him caught up and the last six month's events, and a small an unsuccessful trip to the elevator for Demyx and Zexion, the group decides to go eat dinner in the cafeteria and give Axel and Roxas some alone time.

I think that's the best I can do since I didn't reread the chaps, but its better than nothing right?

Oh well, you've waited long enough, go, read, have fun, hope you like it.

WAIT!

Disclaimer: Don't own KH, or any Elton John songs

Okay, go read.

**Here at the Other Side – Chapter 10**

"Happy belated birthday, true." Axel smirked at his blue eyed blond. Roxas couldn't even explain how much he'd missed that word, those eyes, that smirk, Axel. He was in pure ecstasy at having his redhead back. He could finally breathe again. His heart felt like the whole that had previously occupied it had been filled in. He was complete again.

"Axel." He murmured and shook his head before placing another chaste kiss on Axel's lips. He had just escaped from a prison, where he was tortured for months, and he was concerned about missing Roxas' birthday. "Thank you, Axel. It really is happy, now that you're with me. Does this mean you'll talk to me?" Roxas asked gently.

"I will always talk to you. I just don't want to talk about what happened to me, at least for now. But you'll be the first to know when I'm ready." Axel ran his fingers through Roxas' hair a few times before continuing. "I know I can talk to you because you won't push me to tell you what happened."

"No, you can tell me when you're ready. I'm just happy you're back. God, Axel, I missed you so much." Roxas held himself closer to Axel. "I'm never going to let you go."

"That's gonna be difficult, true. Visiting hours end at eight."

"Then they'll have to drag me out kicking and screaming."

Axel let a laugh escape his lips before grabbing Roxas' face and pulling him in for a deep kiss. His tongue explored Roxas' mouth, reacquainting itself with that warm moist area that made him feel like he was on top of the world. Oh, how he'd missed this. Here in Roxas' arms he was almost home. He pulled away from Roxas before saying, "Roxy, look at me please." Roxas opened his previously closed eyes and curiously looked into Axel's.

"Anything for you."

Smiling, Axel placed his hand on Roxas' face and traced small circles on his cheek with his thumb. "Such blue eyes, such deep blue eyes, like a deep blue sea on a blue, blue day. I'm home now, in your eyes I'm finally home again." Axel pulled Roxas into his chest and fisted a hand in his lover's hair. He was finally home. He never wanted to be separated from this gorgeous blond again. He needed him to always be by his side. They had to be together forever, because Axel knew he couldn't live without Roxas. He needed Roxas more than he needed the air he breathed. And this was not an exaggeration, if Roxas didn't love him anymore, he'd have no reason to live. Roxas was his reason, his everything, his only.

Without realizing it, Axel eyes had started to leak tears for the third time in twelve years. He buried his face into the side of Roxas' face, and Roxas, in return, nuzzled his cheek against Axel's, mixing their newly fallen tears together. Sometimes words are unimportant. Sometimes emotions are so powerful that words are rendered unnecessary. Sometimes emotions are louder than words and say more than anyone could possibly attempt. This was one of those moments.

Neither Axel nor Roxas needed to speak, the contact was enough. They could feel what the other felt, see what the other saw, hear what the other thought without words being spoken. In this moment, they were one. They held each other close for seconds, minutes, hours, they didn't know, nor did they care. They were together, what else could possibly matter.

Then Axel decided it was time. He didn't feel obligated, he just felt like nothing could touch him with Roxas so close. He felt comfortable, safe, and loved for the first time in months, and it was time for him to get it out. He couldn't hold it in forever. "Mom, um Morgan," He couldn't help it, she'd been 'mom' to him for most of his life, slips happened. "Had her boyfriend capture me the night your mom kicked me out."

"Axel, you don't have too…"

"Shh, I wanna tell you. I woke up in the basement of our summer home, and yeah, I knew where I was. I know all the secrets of that house; I've spent so many summers there. This was by far the worst visit. Morgan knows very well that I know everything about that house. I've found every one of the thirteen secret passages built into it, I could find my way through the house in pitch black, I had nothing to do there but explore, and I took full advantage of that.

"Since Mom," Axel sighed, "Morgan knows how familiar I am with the house she chained me up while I was still out of it. She always kept me chained, except on the rare occasion that she remembered to feed me, then she would release one hand. While I was passed out from exhaustion she would chain that hand again. That was the only time they could do it, you know. When I had a free hand I was able to attack them, so to keep that from happening they waited for me to pass out. And water, ugh, I didn't get much. And there was this constant dripping from one of the ceiling tiles that drove me insane. Well, more insane than I already am." While Axel continued his story, Roxas began leaving sympathetic kisses on his chest. How could someone do this to their own child? Sure Axel wasn't biologically Morgan's butt she raised him, and she could still do this to him.

"Morgan's boyfriend, Mr. Clemons, loved to come home and beat the shit out of me while I was immobile. I don't know why I seem to make a good punching bag, but apparently I'm a good one. Maybe that's the only thing I'm good at. Maybe it's all I'm meant to do. Maybe it's all I'm good for."

"That's not true, Axel. You are good for so much more. I don't know where I'd be without you. It's like I was lost and now that you're back, I'm found. Axel you are not a punching bag, anyone who thinks that is blind. You are the most amazing person in the world; don't let anyone tell you anything different."

"I love you Roxy." Axel whispered before deeply kissing Roxas, tongues dancing a familiar dance together. After a moment of silence, where Roxas rested his head on Axel's slowly rising and falling chest, and Axel ran his fingers through the messy blond hair, he continued, "I fought back as much as I could but I was constantly exhausted. The lack of movement, food, and water, was destroying me. I only got one bathroom trip a day, and they would wait until I was so out of it that I didn't even know where I was, to take me. I thought my life…living with my dad was bad. I thought it couldn't get worse, but it can Roxas, it can.

"Whenever I was conscious, you were the only thing I could think of. I had to find a way out, because you were waiting for me. I knew I had to find a way out. And eventually I formulated a plan. Morgan loves to use bobby pins in her hair. I knew if I could get one of them, and have my hand unchained at the same time, I could escape. And I did Roxy, I did it for you, and we're together again. I'm home. After so many months, I am finally home, and in your arms again."

"Axel, I'm so sorry. I was looking for you, I was." Roxas whispered with tears falling onto Axel's chest.

"I know love, I knew you wouldn't give up on me, I knew you were searching, and that's what kept me fighting. I could feel it, true." Axel grabbed Roxas' had and placed it over his heart, keeping his hand on top of Roxas'. "I love you so much Roxy."

"I love you too, Axel" Roxas said before placing a tender kiss on the redhead's lips and closing his eys. After falling into silence, Axel and Roxas fell into the first restfull sleep in six months. Finally, they could sleep peacefully, with the warmth of each other's bodies comforting them. Their hands remained over Axel's heart, as Roxas carefully curled into Axel's injured body, never wanting to leave his side again.

oOo

"Alright, adults at one table, kids at another and Rude and Reno, go wherever you like." Ellen planned out as she picked a table for the adults. It was just in her nature to have every minute of the day planned and organized.

"Oh, gee Ellen, way to make us feel special." Reno oozed sarcasm. "Come Rude, we will go play with the kids." He grabbed Rude's hand and pulled him towards the table the teens had chosen.

"Hey, we aren't kids!" Sora exclaimed as he sat down next to Riku.

"I agree!" Demyx, throwing himself on Zexion, who had already sat down and did an impressive job catching the blond, then passionately kissing him. This surprised quite a few people, seeing as Zexion was generally a very shy guy, and yet he was kissing Demyx, in a not so innocent way, in front of everyone. Though, no one complained, well almost no one.

"Keep the clothes on." Darla warned with a smile on her face.

"Yes mother." Demyx said and slid into the chair next to Zexion. "For now." He added loud enough for his mom to hear.

Darla smiled and shook her head before following Nora, Ellen, and Jim to the food line, which was fairly short, due to the time. Ellen got herself a salad and Jim meatloaf, while Nora stacked, very possibly, every item in on the menu on her plate, it was a wonder how she stayed so thin, and Darla, having already eaten, grabbed a juice. Then they all made there way back to the table and sat down together.

"It's just so wonderful that Axel's back isn't it?" Darla commented. "I think I nearly got fired when I found out he was here."

"It is quite the day to finally have him back. I rarely see him but I admit I missed him horribly. He's like a third son to me." Jim commented, "How did you almost get fired?"

"He certainly needs a better father figure, I'm so happy that you feel that way about him." Darla said and Nora nodded her head in agreement as she bit into her pizza. "I kind of yelled at Dr. Saíx. I was a bit angry that I had not been informed of Axel's arrival."

"I would be pissed too. He's seen you in the room with Axel he should've known to contact you!" Nora said while vigorously gesturing with the hand holding her pizza, resulting in a saucy mess of splatter across the table. Ellen scowled a bit at the careless mess before grabbing a napkin and cleaning it up.

"Now Nora, he probably has many patients and can't remember every single one of them." Ellen finished cleaning up Nora's mess and sat down with a huff. "Axel's never going to forgive me. He probably hates me now." She expressed her concerns.

"Aww, don't worry Ellen," Nora said with a mouthful of cake, and waving her fork back and forth which sent cake plopping onto the table, "Axel still love's Rob, gods know why, but he does. I'm sure if he hasn't already he will forgive you for kicking him out."

Ellen looked up from the cake lying on the newly cleared table when Nora finished. Seeing the disgusted look on Ellen's face, Nora looked to the spot Ellen was looking at, found the cake, looked up and smiled a smile that reminded everyone of Axel. "You are a messy eater." Ellen observed.

"And you are a neat freak. Now that, that's cleared up, I must say, I am so happy I think I'm going to explode. My baby's home!"

oOo

"Keep the clothes on." Darla warned with a smile on her face.

"Yes mother." Demyx said and slid into the chair next to Zexion, "For now." He waited for the adults to go get their food before continuing, "She's always gots to be ruining our fun. First the elevator, now the table top."

"Ugh…at least she lets you." Sora scoffed.

"I know, I wasn't trying to sound ungrateful. I love my mom." Demyx cooed and leaned against Zexion, allowing his head to rest on his boyfriend's shoulder. "She gave my Zexy a home. And she lets him share a room with me."

When the table fell into silence Sora spoke up again, "Its weird when Axel doesn't talk, isn't it?" Sora spoke up, and everyone, except Rude and Reno nodded in agreement.

"If he's anything like Reno, then I imagine it really is strange." Rude commented.

"Hey, you love my never ending chatter, and you know it." Reno said in faux offense.

"Hmm…" Rude agreed, and without warning Reno launched himself on top of the large man, knocking them both to the ground.

"I love it when you talk dirty." Reno gushed as he pressed his hips into Rude's and crushed their lips together.

"I didn't…" Rude tried but Reno's lips were covering his again, his teeth roughly biting Rude's lower lip. With one hand, Rued pulled on Reno's pony tail, "I didn't say anything." He reiterated to the horny redhead, as everyone watched the show, including the adults.

"Oh baby, it was all in your eyes."

"Reno, behave, you're on a cafeteria floor!" Nora shouted.

"And don't get any ideas Demyx!" Darla added.

"Rightio, janitor's closet it is. Come on Rude." Reno pulled Rude off the floor and out of the cafeteria.

"I didn't do anything." Demyx placed a shocked hand on his chest, "Me, bad ideas? Please mom."

"I'm your mother and I know exactly what you were thinking, young man."

"Just because Rude and Reno are getting friendly in a closet and Axel and Roxas are making babies upstairs does not mean I want to throw Zexy down right here and have my wicked way with him…actually, that does sound quite delicious and tempting." Demyx turned to Zexion who smirked.

"Yes, yes it does." The slate haired teen answered.

"What do you mean Axel and Roxas are making babies?" Ellen steamed.

"Well, they're getting reacquainted. I know when Zexy is away from me for more than an hour I like to get reacquainted in baby making fashion."

"Demyx." Darla sighed.

"You're right mom, sorry, it's more like twenty minutes." Demyx beamed, Zexion hid a smile, Riku tried and failed to keep from laughing, and Sora was cracking up beside him, turning red from lack of air.

"Oh good Lord, we have to get back to that room!" Ellen shot up and ran out of the cafeteria doors.

**AN:** In between writing my six stories (four of which are on FF) I do some beta reading for two great stories. Check 'em out if you're interested:

EvilScotsman "The Bastion" www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/s/5414575/1/The_Bastion

Lovetoread1983 "Traverse Town Flying Dragons" www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/s/5460509/1/Traverse_Town_Flying_Dragons

I know this chapter is seriously lacking in excitement, but the drama should be coming back in chapter 11, which is already half written and almost completely planned out. I'm hoping to update that one soon, and just a bit of warning ahead of time, if I can work it in, I'm going to end chapter eleven with a cliffhanger. Then you'll probably have to wait a bit again.

Thank you, to everyone who hasn't given up on this story despite my absence. And thanks for any and all reviews, favs, and alerts. I appreciate every single one of them.


	11. Chapter 11

AN: It's been a while, if you need a recap you can go to the chapter 10 author's note, it's still there.

Recap for Ch 10: Roxas and Axel finally get their time alone, Rude and Reno run off to enjoy themselves in a janitors closet after someone, and Ellen is storming towards Axel's room to stop them from 'making babies' as _someone_ maybe have mentioned.

Happy Christmas, an update.

**Here at the Other Side - Chapter 11**

"Ellen." Jim called in a calm but firm voice demanding the attention of his wife as he stood and chased after her, closely followed by the rest of their party. "Axel has just been through hell. He is much to weak to do anything to Roxas right now. So calm down."

Ellen stopped in her rampage, spinning around to glare at her husband, immediately calming down a small bit when their eyes met. He'd always had the ability to do that to her. It was one of the reasons she new when they met, that he was the one. And it was probably a good thing he was here with her today, or she would overreact over the tiniest things once she went into that room.

"Plus Roxas already lost his virginity to him, so nothing would really change." Nora added.

And like that, any calm feeling Ellen was previously trying to grasp onto were forgotten. "Nora!" she twisted her head to face the redheaded woman, glaring daggers at her. "We're in a hospital; there are sharp things all around us. Do you really want to piss me off right now?"

"Are you PMSing?" Nora asked and if looks could kill she would have dropped dead at the glare Ellen was sending her way.

"When my babies are involved I get protective!" Ellen spat at her.

"He's seventeen Ellen. He's growing up and you can't change that. I'll admit, Axel has his issues, and he'll be a lot of work for Roxas. But Axel loves Roxas. Roxas is everything to him and he would never hurt him. That should comfort you." Nora insisted, putting a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Well it doesn't. If I had it my way they would never grow up and always need me." Ellen said childishly, knowing it was an impossible situation, but wishing for it anyway.

"Don't you want Roxas to be happy?" Jim wrapped his arms around his wife gently, kissing the top of her head.

"Of course." She mumbled against his chest.

"Don't you see that Axel makes him happy?" Nora piped in, moving back a few steps.

Ellen sighed, knowing they were right. "Yes, it's one of the reasons I like Axel so much, but he can make Roxas happy, without taking his innocence."

"But didn't he already take it?" Reno and Rude appeared as if out of nowhere behind the group of people.

"And sex is so go-" Demyx was cut off when Darla covered his mouth.

"When did you two get her?" Ellen directed at Rude and Reno.

"You couldn't wait just a little longer to show up?" Jim sighed, hoping all their work hadn't been ruined by the duos return.

"Ah, we just got here, followed the trail of people with 'what the fuck' looks on their faces. But like I said, Axel already took Roxas' innocence he can't do it again." Reno spoke like the statement was so obvious that there shouldn't be any problem with Axel and Roxas being in the same room.

"Visiting hours end in ten minutes." A monotone female voice spoke through the speakers.

Ellen sighed placing her hand at her hips and glancing at Jim. "Jim, take Sora and Riku home, I'll be home with Roxas in a little bit."

"Can't we say good bye?" Sora asked.

"I'll tell him you said bye, you'll be seeing him again tomorrow."

"Okay." Sora said sadly before following his father and Riku out to the car.

"Demyx, Zexion. We're going to go home as well. I need to sleep. Ellen, be nice to Axel, and tell him we said good bye." Darla left quietly with her boys, leaving Nora, Rude, Reno, and Ellen, alone in the hallway.

"Let's go, you've stalled me long enough." Ellen commented before twisting around and walking back towards Axel's room, not letting anything stop her from getting to her destination this time.

When they entered room eight, a gentle beeping was heard in the background, and they found Roxas sleeping on top of Axel, holding their hands over the redhead's heart. "Seems innocent to me." Nora glared at Ellen.

"Yeah, yeah." Ellen waved a hand lazily at Nora and walked towards the bed. Gently, she placed a hand on Roxas' shoulder and shook him lightly. "Sweetie, it's time to go."

oOo

"Sweetie, it's time to go." Axel was ripped from his unpleasant dreams of his most recent torture by a gentle voice. Before he opened his eyes he felt Roxas' hand in his own, and his light body against his boken body, and he felt safe. He knew, by the soft beating against his chest, that he was no longer in that basement. With renewed confidence he opened his eyes and met Ellen's.

He'd missed her, despite all that happened he missed her. However her eyes very clearly stated that she was growing impatient and Axel knew it was time to say good bye to his blond angel.

With his unoccupied hand Axel brushed a few strands of hair out of Roxas' face and placed a kiss on the blonde's forehead, then slowly left several kisses over his face before ending lightly on his lips. He was surprised that he didn't hear a shrill voice screaming that they were too close, instead Elle n backed away and allowed him to say bye, in peace.

As he pulled his lips away from Roxas', Axel whispered in a voice so soft only Roxas would hear, "Roxy, my angel, it's time to wake up." Then he covered Roxas' lips with his again.

oOo

The moment Roxas was awake he opened his mouth allowing Axel's pierced tongue entrance. _If only I could be woken like this every day,_ Roxas thought as he dropped Axel's hand and slipped his fingers into his hair.

"This is going too far, say good bye Roxas."

Roxas whined in protest at his mother's demands, but didn't cease his actions. Rather than obeying her he deepened the kiss, playing with Axel's ring and savoring every feel of it as he pushed his hips down against his. Without breaking their desperate actions Roxas opened his eyes and met Axel's intense green eyes. _I don't want to leave. I need to stay._ Roxas couldn't imagine leaving Axel's side again and there was no way he was letting go of his redhead.

"Roxas, we are leaving!" Ellen firmly stated in a louder tone.

Once again, Roxas whined, in defiance. Then he wrapped his arms around Axel tighter and buried his head into his chest. "I'm not leaving." He mumbled.

"Roxas!" Ellen was starting to get impatient. She understood that he'd missed Axel, but disobedience was unacceptable.

"I can see this is going to take a while." Nora interrupted as she walked up to the bed, "Axel sweetie, your brother, Rude and I are going to be leaving. We'll see you tomorrow, okay?" Nora raised her hand, intending to run it through Axel's hair but thought better of it. "Roxas, we'll see you later as well."

"Bye Ms. Sinclair." Roxas mumbled into Axel's chest as Axel ran one of his long fingered hands down his spine, sending shivers throughout the blonde's body.

"Bye Mom." Axel whispered so softly Nora wasn't sure she'd heard it, but the smile on her son's face told her all she needed to know.

"Bye honey."

"See you later bro. Rude says bye too, but he's still speechless from the fun I gave him earlier, yo. A small smiled tugged at Axel's lips, and Roxas laughed when Rude actually took his sunglasses off to glare at Reno. "What?" Reno questioned.

With a sigh, Rude replaced his sunglasses and shoved Reno through the door. "Okay then, Ellen, good luck getting Roxas home, catch you later." With that Nora was chasing after her boys, leaving Ellen alone with Roxas and Axel.

Ellen stomped over to the bed, grabbed her son's tightly locked arms and pulled, "Roxas, we have to go." She struggled as she used all her strength to pry her son away from Axel, with no effect.

"Visiting hours are over." A nurse spoke into the room.

"I'm working on it!" Ellen shot back as she dropped Roxas. "Axel, please help me." She begged and Axel smirked.

He was enjoying this quite a bite despite the pain it sent to his ribs. And he felt he had every right to keep Roxas with him all night after missing him for so many months. It wouldn't kill him to have a cute blond by his side all night. To the contrary, it would probably help him sleep better. But if he wanted to be able to see Roxas once he got out, he had better listen to Ellen and have Roxas do as she says. "It's okay Roxy, my love, you'll see me tomorrow." He whispered. "I'll be here, promise."

"I don't want to leave you again, Axel." Roxas insisted.

"Roxy you never left me. You were with me every day. You where there when I dreamed, when I woke, when I felt I couldn't go on a day longer. When I felt like breaking down, you where there to hold me, when I fell, you picked me back up. Roxas you are always with me." Axel said quietly as he combed his fingers through his lover's hair. "Don't make me watch them drag you away." I don't want you to get hurt."

"But I want to spend every moment of my life with you. I can't get the time we've missed back."

"Don't worry Roxy, as soon as I get out of here we'll make up for lost time. And when you turn eighteen you can come live with me. I'm gonna buy an apartment in my mom's building. Roxas, we have our whole lives together, one night away from me won't kill you." Axel continued to whisper.

"But I finally feel alive again. I don't want to leave."

"You'll still be alive and I'll still be here when you come and visit me tomorrow, true. How about you call me when you get home and you can talk to me until you fall asleep?" Axel compromised.

"Roxas we have to get going, its late, visiting hours are over." Ellen's voice interrupted the lover's moment.

"I'm saying good bye, just give me a sec!" Roxas shot over his shoulder before looking back to Axel. "I'm calling you as soon as I get home, don't fall asleep." He whispered before pressing his lips against Axel's and pushing his tongue in, memorizing every bit of Axel he could before pulling away, tears in his eyes. "I'm gonna miss you."

Axel smiled up at the boy and gently ran a finger from his temple, over his cheek, and across his soft pouting lips. "I'm gonna miss you too Roxy. I'll be waiting for you call."

oOo

"You're son escaped." Morgan spat at her husband, sitting across from him.

"Did he?" Rob raised a thin eyebrow watching Morgan who nodded fiercely in response.

"So I'm through with the plan. It's over. That boy is dead." She hissed. "He's done nothing but burden us his entire life and now he'll be out of our lives for good."

"I think you've take this too far. I'm in jail, and he's off living with that Roxas kid. He's out of your life already, just leave it be." Rob sighed, rolling his eyes at her, not in the mood for her bullshit today.

"I can't believe you of all people have the nerve to tell me that! Just because he's gone now, doesn't mean all the shit he did to us has healed."

"I think we did more damage to him." Rob commented softly, immediately causing Morgan's face to turn red with anger, as she stood up and slapped him across the face before stomping out, plans to rid Axel from their life once and for all brewing in her mind.

**Things will get faster pace eventually, obviously with that ending…**

**The entire story is planned out; I just need to write it. Three to five chapters left I think.**

**Thanks for any reviews, favs, and alerts, and for sticking with the story even though it's been forever since I updated. I appreciate it very much, thank you again.**


End file.
